Star Trek: Civil War Part II: The Temporal Gateway
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Civil War has turn the Federation apart as Captain Sulu and his seperatist fleet constuct a Temporal Gateway capable of send a Starship back in time to change history to Sulu's Design.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Trek Civil War:  
><strong>**Episode II**_

_**The Temporal Gateway**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Location: Deep Space _

_Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Heavy Cruiser)_

_Captain: James Tiberius Kirk Commanding_

_Stardate: 2268.68_

Yet another long day for crew of the Enterprise on her patrols exploring the galaxy and protecting the Federation and it's assets, After his shift ended Lieutenant Sulu had made his way towards the ship's gymnasium for a work out before retiring to his quarters for the night; with a towel over his shoulders and his fencing foil sheathed in his left hand he walked down the corridor casually smiling and nodding to other crewmembers and officers as he closed on his quarters. Before he got too his door he was stopped by the captain.

"Mr Sulu, turning in for the night?"

"Aye sir! I'm due back on shift at 0500 hours, I just wanted to get in a work out before turning in. Your always welcome to join me sir any time"

With a slight laugh and smile on lips Captain Kirk replied.

"Some other time Sulu, Fencing is not my style, now if your interested in brushing up your Judo skills then I'll be glad to join you"

With a little laugh Sulu made his way into his quarters as Kirk laughed and slapped him firmly on his right shoulder and wished him a good night as he walked towards his own quarters. Running his now damp towel over his face he threw it down on a chair and placed his sword back on the wall, before laying on his bed.

"What a week!"

Combat with an unknown starship and Captain Kirk vanishing for an unknown reason, it seemed however since Kirk returned to Enterprise he gave the young helmsman a wide berth almost as if he was afraid of the young lieutenant, shaking off his thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours he awoke to the sound of the ship's intercom, obviously some one had decided to play a joke on Sulu as the sound of Reveille was piped threw to his quarters, obviously a joke by Chekov, with a slight smile he stood from his bed and walked to his shower.

As he was getting dressed he noticed something different on a shelf, as he reached for the object he was shocked, it was a data padd of some kind, however it wasn't like the usual padds used aboard ship. As he picked it up a voice came from the padd.

"Security scan approved, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Initiating program"

Shocked at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice from the padd he gazed at the face now on the padd.

"I know this will come as a shock too you Hikaru, but… I am you, around 30 years from now and I have an interesting story too tell you!"

Shocked he listened to his older self and read the information on screen over and over. The federation will turn against him, Kirk, Chekov, even his own assistant Lieutenant DeSalle, how could they do this? Why would they do this? The last words on the padd resonated threw his mind like a gun shot.

"Prepare your self Sulu, and trust no one!"

The events of the past week began to make sense too him now the unknown ship with a federation signature, the mysterious disappearance of James Kirk and the spectral ship that would only appear for moments at a time to fire it's powerful weapons and then vanish with out a trace. For the first time since he joined starfleet he felt alone.

"Names, there has to be names on this thing, allies anything too help me"

He sat in a chair for hours reviewing the padd until he found names and dates of people that had yet to join starfleet or even born, but one name caught his eye Demora Sulu, who was she? His brothers child, or his own daughter yet to be born?

"Damn it, I'm late!"

_**Chapter: One**_

_Location: Deep Space_

_Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B_

_Stardate 2393.275_

_(Present Day)_

Darkness, how could darkness hurt anyone's eyes as much as a bright light? Yet the pain that rang in his left eye was much worse then a bright light as attempted to make some sense of any shadow in the darkened room, yet nothing existed until the sound of the door unlocking and sliding open. In an instant the artificial light from the corridor beamed into the room forcing his eyes to clamp shut as the sound of a female walked into the room, slowly he pushed his eyes open to see the figure of a young, slender and petite woman stood before him.

"Give me the co-ordinates"

"Go too hell, and take your father with you"

Slowly a laugh came from her as a fist smashed into the right side of his face sending him crashing too the floor as blood poured from the open cut above his left eye as the young woman laughed slightly as she knelt down by his side and brushed his hair to one side.

"I used to have a thing for you Colonel Walker, too bad I'm going have to kill you. Mister Williams, Send for the Vulcan first. We'll take the information from his mind, then tear it apart"

Quickly he laughed before she pulled him back onto his chair and kissing his lips softly, as she pulled away he spat blood onto her shoes.

"Your disgusting. If you think, you're gonna get the co-ordinates of the New Klingon home world… or the convoy with the cloaks, you can think again"

"Very Well Mister Ryan… The mind meld it is…"

As she looked around a large Vulcan appeared in the door way, slowly she motioned for him to conduct a mind meld on the Colonel. With a slight smile Ryan looked up at the Vulcan as if to offer his mind for the taking. Quickly the Vulcan pressed his hands against Ryan's face and began the mind meld, moments later he looked up to Demora Sulu and reported.

"He's been extensively trained to block mind melds, this will take some time. I shall have you called when I am finished Ma'am"

Slowly she nodded before leaving Ryan and the Vulcan together. Kneeling down in front of the beaten Colonel the Vulcan began to communicate threw the Mind Meld.

"Colonel Ryan Walker, You can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours. I am only going this far, as I am your contact on board Enterprise. My name is Lieutenant Tuvok… we need to give them something or they will kill you and your mission will be pointless"

In his mind Ryan replied.

"My left arm, is a cylinder. It contains the information they want, they must find it…"

Quickly his mind raced as he remembered the mission briefing, showing the Lieutenant what he needed too see. With a nod the young Vulcan broke the mind meld and left the beaten and bruised Colonel, half an hour after Tuvok left, the doors opened once more as Demora entered with a doctor.

"Remove the chip doctor"

"As I said Ma'am I need to know more about this chip before I…"

Cutting of the doctor, Demora grabbed a knife from her belt and shoved it into Ryan's left arm in the location of the chip, quickly she found the chip and ripped it out causing Ryan too scream in pain as she looked at the doctor with a grin before leaving the room as blood poured down his arm.

"Are you okay sir?

"Screw you!"

He replied threw gritted teeth as he looked at the blood flowing down his arm. Two hours past as he sat in the dark reviewing the past few months since he took the job with Kirk.

Six Months Earlier…

After the Memorial for the Defiant dead, Ryan found himself back at Kirk's office, from behind the closed doors he could hear two voices, one Kirk's and the other was a Klingon male. Smiling softly he pushed the door open and entered.

"… Space dock has taken in ten Klingon ships for repair, the most in need, Command has told me the IKC K'Tanco is next in line, yet our medical facilities are stretched to bursting point"

"We know, I contacted the first officer onboard the K'Tanco this morning, she has conducted a count, a little over 250'000 Klingons now survive, most in ships scattered around the quadrant"

Lowering his head before taking a deep breath he looked back up and walked into the room as Kirk looked up at him.

"Ahh Ryan, General I believe you know of Colonel Ryan Walker?"

"Yes, the man who took on half the Romulan fleet with eight starships. I am honoured by your presence Colonel"

"The honour is mine General, my… father has told me a few stories about you"

"Your father?"

Smiling Kirk nodded softly.

"After his father was killed, his mother remarried, a few years later… she and her husband where killed in a shuttle accident, I adopted Ryan and raised him as my own"

"It is an honour to meet the son of James Kirk"

"Thank you General Kor, however the reason I am here. Fifteen minutes ago we got a distress call from the USS Concorde, she's under attack from a large Romulan and separatist fleet"

Kor looked up at Ryan and stood slowly.

"But the Concorde is escorting a Klingon fleet"

"I know… they where hit fast by over fifteen ships, including Excelsior. Quickly Excelsior warped out… Concorde followed, when they returned… General IKC Qo'noS Wa' has been destroyed"

"The Chancellor? The High Council?"

"There are no survivors General. I'm sorry"

Quickly his mind jumped forward a further three months too his growing relationship with Mia Carpenter, the girl he met on his first mission for James Kirk. Although they had not seen each other as much as he would have liked they both shared the same feelings. Even though the planet Nu'Tua was quickly becoming one of Starfleet's most important out posts in the fight against the Separatist movement the Defiant had rarely managed to get to the planet for shore leave and re-supply at the new outpost currently being built near the mining town ran by Mia and her father Jackson.

Almost in an instant the lights in the room flickered on and off as he awoke from his day dream as he smiled and removed the magnetic cuffs from his wrists and stood slowly, quickly he removed the sole from his left boot and pulled out an ear piece before walking to the door and pulling it open as the ear piece chirped into life.

"Program on-line… virus uploaded. Starship Enterprise is now under my control. Colonel Walker, walk to your left and step into the open door, a security officer is closing on your location"

Following the instructions given to him he stepped into the open doorway after sliding the cell door closed, almost the instant he disappeared inside the security officer past him. Quickly he jumped out and grabbed him knocking him unconscious and taking his weapon as he dragged him into the open door and sealing the man inside.

"Colonel Walker, ship wide force fields are activated. Follow the instructions and you will be lead to the correct location"

Silently too himself he spoke 'impressive virus Jim. Hope it can make coffee'. For five minutes he followed the instructions given too him as he made his way towards the bridge avoiding crewmembers as he climbed threw the access tunnels that line the ship. After the last turn he found himself behind the main view screen on the bridge as he spoke into the microphone on once hidden the earpiece.

"Lieutenant Tuvok, Walker I am behind the viewer stand ready with your phaser as instructed on your panel. On three, one… two…three"

Quickly he jumped out from behind the screen and fired rapidly at the crew as Tuvok followed suit. In the centre chair a shocked Demora Sulu reached for her weapon as her hand was twisted back by the Vulcan officer.

"Ensign Demora Sulu, on the authority of Starfleet Command and Admiral James T. Kirk, you are under arrest for the crime treason against the United Federation of Planets"

With a sarcastic grin she looked at the Vulcan and laughed slightly as Ryan stood at her side and spoke into her ear.

"And pissing me off… Tuvok, alert the Defiant and Klingon ships to begin sending over troops to secure the ship"

With a nod he tapped a control on the Captains chair.

"USS Defiant, this is Lieutenant Tuvok aboard the Enterprise, de-cloak and begin transport. Enterprise is back under our control"

Quickly the tiny ship dropped it's cloak followed by five Klingon Battle Cruisers as Ryan pushed Demora back into the chair behind her.

"You won't get away with this Ryan, my father has some big plans for you"

"Speaking of your father, where is he?"

"I forgot. Tuvok, don't bother with a mind meld… this sorry excuse for a Marine is not the only one who has been trained to counter act them"

Moments later the first crewmembers of the surrounding ships materialised on the bridge as Ryan looked around at the team.

"Jackson? I thought you'd quit again"

"I had a change of heart… Klingon ships are not the best place to be at the moment"

"Funny! Secure the ship, start with the bridge. Most of the crew are locked behind force fields your Klingon friends shouldn't have any problem with them. And ahh tell them, weapons on stun force not kill. A dead man can't be put on trial for treason"

One week later the Enterprise and her escorts entered earth orbit once more as Ryan sat in the centre seat.

"Space Dock… break out the champagne, Enterprise is home"

"Roger Enterprise, good to see you on the right side once again"

"Enterprise confirms, Attention Klingon ships, thanks for the assist, transport all prisoners to the location provided by command. Mister Carpenter dock the ship"

Cheers came from the space dock crew as the boarding party finally exited the huge vessel. At the front of the crowd stood a proud James Kirk.

"Well Jim, she's all yours once more, may be a little banged up but she's all yours"

"Had a little trouble on the way home?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle"

"Good, because I got another job for your. The Saratoga has found the gateway, it's near the great barrier. Apparently they have found some way of using the massive energy field surrounding the centre of the galaxy to power the gate its self. The Valiant is holding position awaiting your arrival"

"It's about damned time, let me get cleaned up and I'll head out"

"No time… scans of the gate say it will be completed in ten days"

"Jim it's a nine and a half day trip"

"I know… you'd better get going. Time is short, I've already alerted Defiant, she's standing by new equipment has been transported aboard ready for your crew to install. Good luck son, your going to need it"

Quickly he reached into his pocket and handed him a small data chip containing the mission profile and other information needed for this mission, with a nod and shake of his hand Ryan beamed out to the Defiant on yet another suicide mission against the separatist fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Two

Location: Deep Space

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate 2293.283

(Present Day)

"_Starship Log Stardate 2293.283. For Nine days we've been at high warp heading towards a rendezvous with the Valiant, for the first time a few months I'll get to see this new ship. Apparently she's the next step in the development of the Defiant class, slightly larger and heavier armed. Although she has yet to prove herself in combat against a greater force she's been upgraded with more powerful weapon destined to be upgraded on Defiant in a few months. However I was a little shocked at Kirk's choice of captain, Commander Cincade Gideon. Like myself a former resident of Auckland New Zealand, apparently he has more fingers in the black market and organised crime then Al Capone. But as Sara Cole once said too me 'Shut up and accept the situation, I'm here deal with it' I always thought that Sara would have taken that ship… anyway we each deal the hand given too us. End Log Entry…"_

Minutes later he stepped onto the bridge into the dim light of battle stations.

"Report"

"Ahh Colonel, We're pulling along side the Valiant now at full impulse, both cloaked, Valiant has reported in and transmitted her sensor logs and standing by"

"Excellent, My first order of business is get me a coffee, black, one sugar and make it strong this time. Then contact the Valiant"

With the first sip of the strong coffee the view screen flickered with the image of the Valiant's commanding officer, a war weary and grizzled young man with a large scar down the left side of his face from prison fight years earlier. With a gravely voice he looked up at the screen with a one sided smile.

"Well _'Colonel' _Walker. The last time I saw you, you barely managed to push a cart of stone. Look at you now"

"Ever the asshole Gideon, What have you got on the Gateway?"

"Down to business as always. We made a long slow pass of the gateway while cloaked a few days ago and got some interesting readings. Shortly after we past by the gateways was activated by an Oberth Class ship, a probe was launched into the gateway. We managed to intercept the probes data it was involved in the transmission we sent you. Apparently it not all that dissimilar from the Guardian of Forever discovered by the Enterprise years ago but it can be activated by imputing a stardate and galactic co-ordinates to activate the gateway"

"Perfect, giving Sulu the ability to go any-when he wants too, Anything else?"

"Yeah! actually. The Oberth Class vessel, USS Cochrane went threw the gateway and returned moments later, there has been a lot of activity around the gateway since, and one hour ago the Excelsior arrived she's been holding position since behind the structure"

In an instant the image of the Commander changed to a view of the Gateway, a small outpost with a large thin ring attached to it's port side with a power conduit on the starboard side. As the sensor log was played back Ryan watched with interest as a large electrical discharge rippled around the gateway until it met it's self and exploded into a vast vortex reminiscent of a wormhole. Moments past until the Cochrane entered and vanished to re-appear after thirty seconds.

"Alright, Petty Officer Reid, contact command and inform them of the situation…"

His sentence was cut off as the Excelsior began to move towards the Gateway, in an instant it activated and the Excelsior disappeared with a large flash.

"What the hell? Reid?"

"I was running a partial scan of the Gateway as it activated, I believe I have the temporal Co-ordinates they used sir"

"Perfect… Valiant, we're going after Sulu, get back to Federation space and inform Starfleet of the development"

"Colonel the Valiant is better suited too.."

"You have your orders Commander. Reid, what was the Stardate they used?"

"Umm…. Stardate…2268.23 Sir"

His mind raced until the date came quickly to mind.

"Holly god!"

"Prepare to set co-ordinates for the Vicon System, stardate 2268.20"

Shocked the science officer looked around at her Commander.

"You heard the orders, helm make a high speed pass to activate the gate, then loop around and enter at full impulse, clear?"

"Clear Sir!"

Quickly the tiny warship trusted ahead at full impulse under cloak, as the screamed past the gateway the temporal co-ordinates had been sent as the gateway leapt into life with a flash of energy. With in seconds every starship in range began scanning the area for any sign of the Defiant before it vanished into the vortex with the gateway deactivating behind them.

The smoke cleared from the battered bridge as Ryan stood with blood running down his forehead from a large cut above his left eye. Looking around as the smoke cleared threw the vents he smiled slightly as he looked at his helm officer.

"That was rough, when the hell are we?"

"No idea Colonel sensors are just coming back on line as I speak. Wait got something on long range sensors, a ship… it's big… very big. Heading this way at warp three, wait getting ships I-D-C NCC-17-01 USS Enterprise"

With a smile the Colonel stood and walked towards the helm as the image appeared on screen.

"Wow, that is a thing of beauty" Ryan said softly

"Never actually seen it, especially in this configuration"

Quickly he turned his head slightly to his Helm and First officer.

"You've never seen the Enterprise before? She's the most famous vessel in the fleet, more so then the NX-01"

"Never had a chance to visit the museum"

"Now's your chance, have hey spotted us?"

"Not yet sir, we're well out side their sensor range" Commander Juliana Barrett replied.

"Raise cloak, and allow them too pass, slip in under the secondary hull and meet me in the transporter bay.. Ohh you may want to slip into a period uniform, crewmen range, engineering colours. Ten minutes Commander"

Twelve minutes later…

Colonel Ryan Walker and his first officer Commander Juliana Barrett materialised in a turbo lift aboard the old style Constitution Class starship. With a look of satisfaction on the design they both walked towards the elevator doors that opened in an instant as the two disappeared into the crowd that was the Starship crew.

After fifteen minutes of walking the ship they found what the needed as the entered a turbo lift, as the doors closed, Ryan shoved his hand into the doors to stop them closing as the Captain and First officer entered the turbo car.

"… And Mister Scott wishes to discuss the matter of deactivating the warp engines for routine maintenance on the port nacelle"

"Not a problem, once we reach Starbase twelve, the crew can take shore leave and he'll have all the time he needs"

"I believe the engineer requested as soon as possible" Spock replied with his usual tone.

"Alright Spock, tell Scotty once we reach the Vicon System, he can do it their. The survey will take around three days"

"3 days, 14 hours, fifteen minutes and 09.9 seconds if my calculations are correct"

Holding in their smiles, Kirk and Ryan sniggered together, with a slight look behind him at the engineer Kirk looked back at Spock and give them the order to continue. As the elevator stopped Spock exited as Kirk remained behind, with a call to the computer the car continued, quickly Ryan stepped forward and grabbed Kirk from behind before injecting him from a small hypo-spray as Barrett called for a beam out.

Slowly his eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light in the room, looking around quickly he noticed a male figure sat with his feet on a table reading from a Padd.

"Who are you? Abducting a Starfleet Captain is a act of War"

"Relax Captain, you're amongst friends. I'm Colonel Ryan Walker of SFMC"

"Marines? What the hell"

"Kirk take it easy"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding me? Kirk. Captain James Tiberius, Born Riverside Iowa… You cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test after the third try. Reprogramming it so you could win. Expert in starship combat, martial arts and quiet a fondness for antiques"

"Who are you?" Kirk Replied.

"Like I said, I'm a friend… but my boss needs to speak with you before I say any more"

With a slight smile on his face Ryan pushed a button on the console behind him as a large screen appeared behind him and the familiar seal of the federation faded into view. A computerised voice spoke from the screen.

"This is a classified message from Starfleet Command to Captain James T. Kirk"

"Authorised" Ryan called with out taking his eyes of the padd.

A face appeared on screen as Captain Kirk leaned forward as much as his bindings would allow him, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped slowly.

"Hello Jim, I assume you have a million and one questions at this moment. I can only answer one… as you could probably guess by now, I am Fleet Admiral James Tiberius Kirk. If you're seeing this, then Colonel Walker has decided to bring you in on what is about to happen in you time. You see Captain Kirk… I, and we need your help"


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Three

Location: Deep Space

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate 2268.20

After 30 minutes of watching the recorded message from his future self, Captain James T. Kirk looked shocked and horrified at what he had just witnessed. Starfleet in the middle of a civil war, his own helm officer and trusted friend Hikaru Sulu leading the fight, ships from the future and now looking at himself a FLEET ADMIRAL? His headache grew larger the more he thought about it. And now he was faced with a smug marine who seemed to know more about him then he knew about himself.

"Alright Ummm… Ryan? What are you doing here? If Sulu commands this amazingly powerful ship… what can you do about it?"

"Defiant was designed specifically designed many years ago to combat Klingon warships, Excelsior was designed as a replacement for the Constitution class which as you know is not the most powerful ship in the fleet. However Defiant is the only specifically ship designed for combat… We've faced the Excelsior and her class a few times… we're still here Jim. Trust me, I know her weakness, but that's not the problem. Sulu is here. Your up coming mission to the Vicon System, Enterprise will or is about to shut down engines for routine maintenance… while you will lead a team to search for dilithium. We'll send you back too your ship shortly, do not mention this to anyone. I'll make contact with you on Vicon three"

"You make a great point kid… but prove it"

"You said… lets just say the Admiral… well I was told to say and I quote. 'You lost your heart In the past only to watch her die while held back a friend, it was the hardest thing I have ever done… Edith Keeler' "

Memories flooded back as he looked up and nodded, but his next sentence brought home everything too him including hate.

"… what you didn't put in the report was, you did more then fall in love with her… well, you remember the rest"

"… Oh my god…"

Kirk looked up at the man before him with tears in his eyes. As he wiped his eyes clear he looked up and laughed slightly. Something that Ryan knew he would do to hide his true feelings, quickly he stood and looked at the straight man before him.

"Alright, Ryan, what do you want me to do kid?"

"First, don't call me kid… I'm actually older then you… Wow that's weird. Second keep Sulu I mean Lt Sulu on the Enterprise… make some excuse. A full diagnostic of the helm always worked for me. Third never tell anyone we met and four… lay off the damned Romulan Ale Jim, you asked me too say that…"

With a smile Kirk nodded as he realised what he was talking about.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Umm, nope!"

Quickly he smiled as he turned and the door opened, smiling too himself he walked Kirk threw the corridor to the transporter room. Smiling he passed one specific officer as Kirk avoided the man and clenched his fists for a fight.

"That's Lieutenant T'Val",

"He's a Klingon"

"Wow Jim nothing gets past you. A long story, and a bad one. Jim we have to get you back before you're crew knows you have gone"

Shocked he grabbed Ryan's by his arm and spun him around as he spoke in harsh tone.

"No, you're going to tell me now, why the hell do you have Klingon officer on a Federation ship. What the hell is going on around here? What kind of future are you trying too protect?"

"The only one I know Jim"

Two Hours later

_Captain's log Supplemental. Security locked…_

_After my encounter with the crew from the future I have decided too heed his warnings, if all he says is true then the Federation, an organisation I have sworn my life to protect will face it's biggest threat from with in and the one I thought was my friend will turn against me and the Federation. But who is this Colonel Ryan Walker… Walker, I wonder, not possible or is it? Six weeks ago a friend of mine met his child and wife at Starbase 12, well he knew he couldn't get back too Earth for his son's fifth birthday… so they met at the Starbase. We had a large party in the mess hall. All pressed and dressed uniforms, even Spock wore dress uniform. We sat at the Captain's table and had a large party for this kid. Ohh my god, it was him Ryan Walker…"_

Quickly Kirk entered the bridge and looked around as Spock stood from the Command chair.

"We have established standard orbit above the planet Vicon Three captain. Mister Scott as standing by to shut down the main engines"

"Give the order, Standard away team people… mister Sulu, while Scotty is working on the damage to the nacelle. Run a full diagnostic of the helm"

"Sir?"

"Mister DeSalvo will take your place on the away team"

"Umm, Aye sir"

"Transporter room in ten minutes people, standard equipment and, let Jon know he's on this one"

The time passed quickly as the large away team searched the planet below, Captain Kirk sat in the makeshift command centre normally a standard shuttle craft and looked over the reports with Spock reviewing the data from the rest of the teams.

"Looks like we've got a deep vain about four miles south of here Spock, do your readings confirm?"

"Confirmed captain"

"There should be enough dilithium to power half the fleet, Spock contact command and inform them of the development, I noticed something interesting on the way down I'll take a team and look it over"

"Captain?"

"Trust me Spock"

With out a second glance Kirk left the shuttle and made his way threw the mountain range they had set up the command central in, perhaps it was his telepathic mind, or that he knew Jim Kirk better then anyone but he seemed to be acting different then usual, more secretive the usual.

Winding threw the mountain range James Kirk and his companions tracked the unusual energy source to it's origin, with a slight smile on his face Kirk looked at McCoy.

"Looks like one hell of a crash down their. Think anyone is alive?"

In an instant the sound of a phaser being powered up made everyone look around at the ragged man stood behind them.

"Depends on your definition of alive… Your from Starfleet?"

"Does the uniform spoil the surprise?" McCoy replied quickly

"Careful sir, I've killed men for less… Who are you people?"

In an instant the sound of another phaser echoed from behind the man as the familiar feel of the weapon being pushed into his ribs, with a quick wink to Kirk the man spun on his heels and whipped around his left foot followed by his right foot in two powerful kicks as the armed officer fell too the floor as he looked back and smiled at the Doctor.

"Amateur…"

"Alright don't hurt the help. I'm Captain Kirk, Dr McCoy, Lt Stewart and the man on the floor is Lt Commander Jon Walker"

"Really, not a very smart guy if you ask me, didn't anyone tell him that he should never sneak up on someone from downwind, especially when…"

With a smile he offered his hand to the injured officer and helped him too his feet as he continued.

"… Your aftershave smells of horse shit. Jim Kirk? Heard of you, I'm Colonel Carlin, SFMC"

"Marines?" McCoy responded.

"Yeah ironic right? we got dropped off here by the Starship Phoenix on a survival training mission with three weeks supplies… that was two months ago"

"My god, how did you survive all that time?"

"Good question mister Walker… rationing and we found a few shrubs and grubs for protein, anyway… what the hell are you guys doin' here? This is way off any ship patrol lanes"

With a smile on his face Kirk replied quickly.

"Dilithium, planet's full of it"

"Ahh, Of course, look Captain we've had a lot longer to check this shit hole of a planet out then you guys have, maybe we can help for a price of course"

"What price?" Walker replied.

"A ride to the nearest Starbase… We've been stranded here for too damned long. I bet my wife thinks I'm dead, she's probably remarried already it was only supposed to be a few weeks mission"

"Of course we'll give you any help we can but the Enterprise is currently undergoing a maintenance cycle"

Quickly the Colonel lead Kirk's away team back too his camp as the rest of his team stood and looked on shocked at the away team before them.

"Major wake up… 'snapping his fingers'… Major Simpson this is Captain Kirk and his crew… From the Enterprise"

"Nice to meet you Major"

Kirk held out his hand as the shocked officer returned the hand shake. Quickly Doctor McCoy began to run tests on the stranded marines as Kirk followed the unusual Colonel.

"Anyone suspect anything Jim?"

"Not a thing, how the hell did you find me so quickly?"

"When you where unconscious I injected you with a sub-dermal transponder in your left shoulder, we're to track you from that"

"A WHAT?"

"Relax… only Defiant and myself have the frequency to track you. And before you ask it will impossible for your medical staff too find, it's kind of organic tech"

"What is the next move?"

"Now Jim, now we wait, Defiant is cloaked and in orbit. She'll alert us when Sulu arrives. I see you've found out who I am"

"I thought you may get a kick out of it"

"Ahh the legendary James Kirk wit, or at least half of it"

"Funny, what about that ship? Where did it come from?"

With a slight laugh Ryan looked back at the crashed vessel behind him before turning back to Kirk.

"From your own log Jimmy-boy. According to Starship logs you discovered a crashed vessel of unknown origin, we just got here first and set camp… make it look a little less homely"

"Ahh. Well I got the Lieutenant busy. I still can't believe that he would betray us like that"

"After the evidence you saw? What more proof do you need sir, a body? Well I got that for you too. I shouldn't tell you this but you leave me with no choice…"

Slowly he reached into his pocket and removed a small black wallet with ID cards, he reached in and pulled out a small picture.

"This is Sara Cole, my ex-wife. During our first mission on Defiant she was my first officer, the older guy behind her is"

"William Malone?"

"You know him? What am I thinking of course you do. Anyway after the completion of our first mission we headed home when we got a planetary distress call, a vast Romulan armada was attacking a… the Klingon homeworld. The Empire has been destroyed… less then half a million Klingons survived. They are now scattered across the quadrant. Sara was killed when we tried to help the Empire, I lost 90% of my crew that day Jim. I barely survived myself, Defiant just about survived"

"My god, that's why the Klingon was on your ship? But what does this have to do with Sulu?"

"It was his plan Jim… he even assisted with the bombardment of Q'onoS, using asteroids from a nearby belt"

Shock over took him as he looked back at the picture in Ryan's hand.

"Jesus Christ, Can I do anything to help?"

"No, absolutely not, time must keep it's original flow. If we alter it we'll be as guilty as Sulu"

"She was beautiful Ryan"

"That she was, and funny you actually gave her away at our wedding with her daughter at her side. She's actually named after you… Jamie is your new assistant at Command, she's only 16 and practically runs the place, well that's another lifetime"

"Is she yours?"

"Daughter? No, granted we met at the Academy but she's not mine, I don't think. Sara was the only person to have graduated both Starfleet and Marine Academies"

"What?" he replied in shock.

"Yeah, she graduated Starfleet academy at 17, spent a year serving on the USS Ptolemy, then transferred to the Marine Corps, graduated sixteen months early and the rest… you get the idea"

"So you got married? Seeing anyone else since?"

"What is this a life story? But yeah… unfortunately we don't get to spend as much time together as we would both like…"

With a smile he reached into the wallet and pulled out another photo and handed it to Kirk.

"Wow! She's stunning"

"You have no idea Jim, actually you haven't met her yet… in my time I mean"

"I'll make sure too in the future, how old is she?"

"She turned 19 a few months ago, we met during my first mission for you"

"And you're in your 30's? You old dog, nice work"

With a wink at Kirk he looked back at his team and the Enterprise crew, slowly his eyes drifted the father he never knew, a look of sadness echoed in his eyes as he knew it was only a matter of days before his birth father would die and he could do nothing about it. He had sworn never to change history for his own purposes.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek Civil War:  
>Episode II<br>The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Four

Location: Deep Space  
>Starship: USS Excelsior NCC-2000 (Renegade Ship)<br>Stardate 2268.21

"Starship log… additional. The temporal gateway worked, we are now some thirty odd years in the past, our only problem would be avoiding the Starfleet vessels of the time since my fleet of three ships will stand out, if not by the power signature… but design. I have our chief engineer working on a way to hide our ship's warp signature from the fleet of this time. Now we most proceed with the task of locating the USS Enterprise and gaining her commander's trust , I know that Captain Kirk is not easily trusting in any time frame, although if all else fails, my back up plan will go ahead as I know it has in the past. But now I have to deal with a little disciplinary problem that has plagued this venture since it began"

"Bring in the accused"

Sulu sat at the large table, his uniform glistened with medals and ribbons from his years of service with Starfleet, in the dark light of the room as he leaned slowly into the beam of light emanating from the ceiling. With the new uniforms designed by Sulu the three guards entered and pushed a grey haired woman to the floor with little respect for her age or former rank. Her black wrap around uniform hugged her frame as the emblem of Sulu's new Starfleet hung on her left breast. The traditional Enterprise Delta with a narrow circle, yet a sword piercing the Starfleet delta slightly off the 90 degree angle to it's left, reminiscent of the mirror universe emblem as described in James Kirk's log.

"Commander Janice Rand, you are found guilty of treason against the 'UNITY FLEET'… a crime punishable by death, the court has heard your plea and your reasoning. I hereby find you guilty, however since your service has been exemplary on this vessel… you will be confined to quarters and once this mission is over you will be transported down to an uninhabited world with one month of supplies, their you will spend the rest of your short life. This court is adjourned"

"I did what I had to do Sulu"

"You transmitted the location of the gateway to Starfleet, we have no idea how many ships are here NOW!"

With a dark smile she looked up at him and replied.

"Just one Hikaru, and you have no idea of the hell storm it will bring down upon you!"

"Only one? With three ships to face off against? It will be a short battle… get rid of her Commander Donatra"

With a nod and smile the Romulan officer pulled her too her feet and dragged her away as Sulu stood and straitened his new tunic with a sigh and smile.

"Yep, that was fun… Well have helm set course for the Vicon System warp four, no point calling attention to ourselves too early"

"Yes My Lord!" A Romulan officer replied.

"I'll be in my quarters if needed. But I don't for see any problems thus far"

In his cabin Sulu sat on his bunk and looked around with a smile until a familiar beep filled the room, walking to a safe he entered his codes and pulled out his padd as the old familiar face appeared on screen, with a sigh he sat on the bed and pressed the activate button.

"Well Hikaru, here we are, you've finally caught up with me in time. What will happen in the next few days… I don't know about. If you have followed my instructions to the letter you have returned to the beginning, the information I have given you has allowed you to stay one step ahead of our enemies at every turn use what you have learned from me and make us proud old friend. Just remember to trust no one, and keep an eye out for Defiant her commander is a tricky little asshole. We believe that Ryan is here now in this time… well good luck old friend. For the last time… Sulu OUT!"

With a flash on the screen the imaged faded and reset to the beginning of the recording as he looked at the screen in shock, everything he had done to this moment may have come crashing down around him, yet he had the knowledge and could no longer walk away from what he had done or was about to do.

"Captain's log Stardate 2268.21... Delayed recording. I met up with Colonel Ryan on the surface, he told me a horror story about the future, something I don't think I could live with for the next thirty years. But I gave my word, I have too. I noticed something in the man who stood before me he reminds me of myself, the way he walked… talked and even how he fought. Well all that aside if he is right the next twenty four hours are crucial for the future, if he and his crew can capture the Excelsior I will do everything in my power to help him and the future of the Federation I have sworn to protect, on a side note this planet is rich in Dilithium Ore however Colonel Ryan's ship has scanned the system with more accurate sensors and has given us more accurate readings on the perfect location to begin the mining process. End Log Entry"

The binary stars arose over the wrecked alien starship come makeshift camp as the teams began to scan more of the area as laid out by the Colonel's readings, Kirk looked at the unusual man before him as he stretched.

"I'll never complain about the ship bunks again Carlin… we've been here for twenty hours and still no sign of your mysterious ship Carlin… Carlin, are you familiar with 20th century comedians?"

"George Carlin… funny guy. Who do you think introduced me to his work?"

"Ahh, right. Well anyway, I'd better contact Enterprise, they'll be getting itchy trigger fingers since the last check is over due… Kirk to Enterprise…"

A soft female voice called out over Kirk's communicator as Kirk looked at the Colonel before him.

"This is Enterprise Captain. Chief Petty Officer Rand in for Lieutenant Uhura, your contact is 30 minutes over due sir"

"Rough night Chief, welcome back to Enterprise… I had no idea you where back on board"

"I arrived this morning sir, the USS Wilson dropped me off before continuing on her way… Situation report sir?"

"Going fine, we're making progress with locating a suitable mining site for the Ore, With Colonel Carlin's assistance. How goes the maintenance cycle?"

"Commander Scott says he will have the systems back at full power in 35 hours. The Helm will be online in 10 hours, we're currently controlling the ship from Auxiliary Control"

With a nod to the Colonel, Kirk looked around at his away team as they began to set up the rest of the equipment for the days work ahead, with expert piloting Lt, DeSalvo piloted the shuttlecraft into position next to the wrecked alien ship as a crewmember gave instructions from the ground using two large pieces of metal found on the floor.

"Understood Chief, Next contact in two hours… Kirk out"

Smiling he closed his clamshell communicator and placed it under his tunic as they walked towards the shuttlecraft.

"Mister DeSalvo, nice landing, notice anything out of the ordinary on you're brief flight?"

"Such as Captain?"

"Lieutenant, a few weeks ago, an unknown creature walked into camp… made a good meal actually. I believe Kirk is looking for something like a large pig with razor sharp spines along it's spine"

Quickly Spock looked up at the Colonel and asked.

"Colonel Carlin, you did not disclose that information yesterday"

"Sorry Commander, but I didn't think about it until now… Besides a good phaser shot takes it down easy… Anyone for a barbeque pork? Major Simpson is quiet a good field cook"

Looking up from the console she was setting up Simpson laughed off the comment as she replied.

"Gee thanks Carlin, relegate a trusted friend and Marine to a damned cook"

"Can it Carla. Mister Spock… we found a large cave about four hours hike south-west of here, threw the mountains, it has a deep vain of Dilithium running threw it. Carla, take Spock and a team to the caves. Keep in contact, Doctor McCoy I believe you'll be interested in what remains of the ship's medical facilities, Lieutenant Baxter will take you when he's finished setting up the field equipment"

With his typical southern American accent McCoy looked at the Colonel, then to Kirk and back at the Colonel before replying.

"Giving orders now Colonel? In case you didn't realise we're not Marines, we're Starfleet… I take orders from Jim Kirk… Not you!"

"Lieutenant Commander McCoy, I out rank you and even your Captain… this is a Marine training exercise. I was given the FULL authority to utilise any and all resources available to me to complete this mission… and that includes you and your ship. Once operational the Enterprise is just a glorified taxi service, now get your head out of your ass and follow my orders or I will bust you back to crewman so fast you'll think you had a colonoscopy, do I make myself clear Doctor McCoy?"

Quickly the Enterprise away team looked at Kirk as the Colonel stepped closer to the Doctor with a stern look in his eye as McCoy nodded with dissatisfaction. With a tap on his left shoulder the Colonel winked at him and walked away quickly followed by Kirk who spun him around with great force.

"You didn't have to slap him down that…"

"I know… I've looked forward to that for years Jim. That Good Ol' boy back their was a pain in my ass for years. Jim theirs a lot you don't know about what's gonna happen, and that doctor friend of yours"

"And you know him better then I do?"

"Jim… I've known the guy for thirty years. I know your crew better then you… now, I expect you to back me up on this…"

In an instant Walker's communicator beeped with an emergency signal as he looked around the mountain range quickly while he tapped the communicator hidden in his collar.

"What?"

"A vessel just dropped out of warp, she's out of Enterprise sensor range"

"IDC?"

"USS Lantree… Ryan she's transporting one person down, at your 12 o'clock… five miles out"

Quickly Ryan whipped his head around to the location given.

"You sure?…"

"Affirmative… Lantree just warped out fast and noisy"

"Keep an eye out, she'll return for her crewman… can you get a lock on the guy?"

"Standby… negative, some kind of dampening field around the officer… what the hell? Ryan it's a Romulan officer"

The look of shock on Kirk's face hid nothing as he looked in the direction of the officer.

"Romulan? Ryan what the hell is going on around here? Who's the target?"

"Do you really want to know Jim? The only person I can think of is you… in my time you're the biggest thorn in Sulu's side. Kill you, change the future… we've got to get you to cover…"


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Five

Location: Vicon System. Standard Orbit

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Stardate 2268.21

For some reason the Captain had decided that a full diagnostic of the helm station was in order, the order was unusual since in his last report to the Captain, Lt Sulu had reported nothing unusual with his station, but he followed orders as always after all James Kirk was his commanding officer and his friend.

"Check circuit 00135-89753-Alpha"

"Aye sir" Replied the engineer.

"Lieutenant, why are we doing this?"

"Because the Captain orders it, and because I ordered you to assist me crewman Williams. Now check the damned circuit"

"Aye SIR!"

A voice called out from the back of the bridge forcing Sulu to look around with anger in his eyes.

"SULU! Why is Williams here? I ordered him to work on the Nacelle, you're taking up time from one of my engineers"

"Mister Scott, the captain ordered a full diagnostic of the helm, I need his assistance"

"Don't talk silly lad, I finished a diagnostic at Starbase 13 twelve days ago when everyone was on shore leave, reassemble the helm and stay at your post until ordered otherwise… am I clear?"

"Sir?"

"Don't push me lad, I have a power conduit in need of cleaning with your name all over it"

Begrudgingly he began to reassemble the helm as the chief engineer left the bridge with his subordinate by his side.

On the planet below, lieutenant Baxter lead Dr McCoy into what remained of the ships medical facilities. As Spock and his team made there way to the cave in the mountains as Ryan and Kirk casually walked deeper into the mountain range. Although Ryan has insisted that Kirk return to base camp and remain hidden, he knew he would object to his last breath. It was decided that the two of them will hunt for the Romulan sniper before he was able to kill his target, quickly and silently they moved threw the mountain range, with a smile on his face Ryan stopped behind a large boulder and looked behind him smiling.

"Can you hurry up Kirk? You're slowing me down"

Trying to catch his breath Kirk look up and laughed slightly as he raised two fingers at him in insult.

"How… How far?"

"Not far, hell you wanted too come along, try and keep up Jim…"

He quickly held out his hand and lowered it slightly, too tell Kirk to drop to the floor as he looked over the boulder, slowly he placed his hand on his weapon before changing his mind. Smiling at Kirk he leapt over the small boulder grabbed the Romulan by his collar and threw on the ground hard before he quickly drew his weapon and aimed it at the shocked Romulan.

"Come here often?"

Rolling too his left the Romulan tried to escape his capture's grip however unsuccessfully he looked up and spoke in his native language.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with HUMAN!"

Smiling Ryan looked behind him as Kirk joined him, with a glance back at the enemy soldier before him he replied in Romulan too Kirk's shock.

"Ohh I know exactly what I'm dealing with, now tell me where I can find Sulu or I'll kill you right here"

Still shocked Kirk replied.

"You speak Romulan?"

"One of many, Now tell me where he is"

Smiling the Romulan looked up at him and bit down hard on something in his mouth before he vaporised before their eyes.

"Ahh Damn it!"

"No what Ryan?"

Laughing he looked down at the camp before them, the Romulan was in the perfect shooting position, but who was the target?

"Now, we start from scratch, hopefully who ever sent this sniper here will return to collect him. I intend to be ready for them. Jim, how will trained are your crew, stupid question… can we trust them if we tell them the truth?"

"Truth about what? Hikaru Sulu from the future is deranged and wants to take over the galaxy? He's come back in time with a powerful ship to do so? Bones would have me sectioned"

"Well I don't what else to…"

Before he could complete his sentence his hidden communicator chirped.

"Never lets you finish a sentence does it?"

"You noticed that too? Carlin… damn, Ryan here go ahead"

"Colonel, we've detected the Excelsior approaching the system at warp four"

Smiling he looked at Kirk and continued.

"I guess our next move has been made. Thanks for the assist Jim, see you in a few days. Lock on to the away team and beam them aboard, and beam me directly too the bridge"

With a old style salute to Kirk he said softly.

"It's been great working with you Jim, never thought I'd have this chance… Ohh call Carol Marcus, I believe she has something to tell you"

Laughing slightly he disappeared in a haze of energy as the hill side was replaced with the bridge of the Defiant, smiling too himself he looked around at his bridge crew.

"Has the Enterprise detected her?"

"Not yet, they're still on the far side of the planet, but closing fast"

"All right, once everyone is onboard lay in an intercept course warp six"

With determination in his eyes he stepped towards his chair and sat down before he froze.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Doctor McCoy removed the final piece of Medical equipment from the wreckage, as he turned around he saw Lieutenant Baxter disappear in a transporter beam, quickly he grabbed his communicator.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk… Jim Respond… McCoy to Spock, my escort has just beamed out, I can't raise the Captain"

"Indeed, as has mine. I'm on my way back to camp now"

Shocked Ryan stood from his chair and walked towards the man on his bridge.

"Kirk what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Barrett?"

Slowly the Marine first officer looked up from her console as she looked at Kirk.

"We locked on to every transponder in the surface, we must have inadvertently picked up Kirk's by mistake"

"Then send me back" Kirk barked.

"We can't, moving out of range now…"

"Well Jim it looks like you're our guest for awhile. Julia, time to intercept?"

"Five minutes current speed"

"Red Alert! Stand by to divert all power to weapons and shields…. Jim how are you at weapons controls?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't know this design"

"Trust me, you'll know it. You helped design this vessel, weapons control is behind you. GO NOW!"

With a nod Captain Kirk turned and sat at the station, his eyes drifted over the console, it was like nothing he had seen before, yet some how familiar, how could he operate this vessels weapons? A weapons system thirty years more advanced then anything he has ever seen? He knew one thing if Excelsior went after the Enterprise, his ship. Enterprise would not survive the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek Civil War:  
>Episode II<br>The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Six

Location: Vicon System.  
>Starship: USS Defiant NX-2954<br>Stardate 2268.21

Captain James T, Kirk looked over the controls of the vessel that more advanced then anything he had seen before yet he couldn't help but wonder about one thing Spock would call this a paradox did Kirk design this vessel because he had already seen it or because it was the next logical step in a vessel of this size and capabilities, but he did know one thing Enterprise would not last in a fire fight against this Excelsior if he could just figure out these controls it would make things easier.

"Wait a minute, got it! Phaser control, photon torpedoes, pulse phasers? What the hell? Okay I got it counter measures"

Smiling he back at Ryan and nodded is if to say okay, for a moment his eyes looked onto Ryan something about his demeanour , the calm in his eyes, the controlling voice and the way the crew responded to his commands reminded him of himself. Shaking off this overwhelming feeling he looked back at his cramped console and continued to familiarize himself with the weapons stations. As he looked at the last control on the far right of his screen was something he not expected too see on any Starship yet this vessel was equipped for a time of a deadly war that was destined too tear apart the Federation, this ship was fully loaded Gravimetric Torpedoes according to Federation law Gravimetric Torpedoes had been restricted to a last case weapon because of the deadly power unleashed by the explosion, it was decided after the last war the weapon in question would be abolished in favour of the new upgrade to the Photon Torpedoes. Everything about this situation was uncomfortable for the young Captain he had been given a glimpse into the future, a future he had sworn to protect and it was falling apart before his eyes. And now he was thrust into the position of perhaps destroying a ship commanded by his old friend Hikaru Sulu, once again his thoughts drifted until he was brought back to his senses by just one conversation a conversation between Ryan and his female first officer.

All though he could not see her directly he could see in the reflection off the clean console before him as she focused his hearing on the conversation taking place.

"… I know what you mean sir, but it's gotta be unusual"  
>"What?"<br>"Giving orders to the Admiral I mean Captain… especially considering your relationship"  
>"Relationship?"<br>"Colonel… Ryan, he's your adopted father right? That's gotta be messed up from your point of view"  
>"Kirk adopted me when I was a kid yes, that's common knowledge… but this… this is…"<p>

With a little smile Ryan laughed as he turned to look at Kirk before looking back to his first officer.

"…This is just screwed up, look at him his life ahead of him. What should I do Julia tell him? Shit I don't know… well I do know one thing… that ship on the screen looks a hell lot like Excelsior"

With a deep breath and a side look to Kirk he yelled out his orders.

"Stand by shields and weapons, prepare to drop the cloak, Major Simpson have a boarding party ready to take Sulu into custody"  
>"Aye Sir… Standing by on cloak…"<br>"Weapons at your disposal Colonel" Kirk replied.

With a deep breath Ryan called out his next order.

"Drop the cloak and target the Excelsior's warp drive…"

Location: Vicon System.  
>Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br>Stardate 2268.21

_Captain's log, Lieutenant Commander Spock recording. Following the disappearance of Captain Kirk I have transported back aboard the Enterprise to assume command of the search, so far no sign on the Captain has been found on the surface of planet Vicon III. However since the Marine detachment had transported aboard an unknown ship at the same time as the Captain's disappearance we are expanding our search to look for vessels in orbit._

"Mister Chekov, Report"  
>"No sign of any Wessel in orbit of Wicon III sir… expanding sensor range… scanning. Picking up an unknown wessel… ohh my god, these sensors must be broken sir"<br>"Explain"  
>"This wessel is huge… her power output is off the scale"<br>"On screen Mister Chekov"

The view screen changed from the planet too the star spotted blackness of space as in the top right corner, a vessel was clearly displayed, almost hiding behind an asteroid yet the unmistakable design of some form of Starfleet vessel could be seen.

"Wessel appears to be Federation design sir, but I can not identify her"  
>"Open hailing frequencies…"<br>"Channel open sir"  
>"This Commander Spock commanding the Federation Starship…"<p>

From the rear of the command chair the unmistakable soft feminine voice of the ship's communications officer interrupted him with respect.

"Mister Spock, I'm receiving a message, it reads simply '_Stand by Enterprise'_"

Spock turned back too the view screen as the unmistakable image of weapons fire care from the large unknown vessel, it moved as quickly as it's large bulk could carry it as it moved too avoid a smaller vessel, only visible by the weapons fire.

Location: Vicon System.  
>Starship: USS Defiant NX-2954<br>Stardate 2268.21

The expertly timed weapons shots from James Kirk hit the large enemy vessel hard as Commander Barrett piloted the vessel up and over the Excelsior as Kirk fired a rapid volley at one spot on her shields, impressed Ryan looked back at his adopted father.

"Nicely placed shots Jim"  
>"I had a feeling you wanted to board her, cargo bay seemed like the best place. Am I right son?"<br>"You think like me, I like that…Simpson, ready your men, I'll lead the mission. Barrett, the bridge is yours keep that ship in line with the main guns, I want her crippled not destroyed. We'll board her, retrieve what ever device she has onboard and drag her back to our own time"  
>"Of course Colonel, But what about him?"<p>

Quickly Ryan's eyes fell on Kirk, his eyes widened for a moment almost to the point of falling from their sockets as he realised he was onboard.

"Good Point. Jim, how long can you hold you're breath?"  
>"You wouldn't?"<br>"No, Once Excelsior is crippled we'll make a cloaked run past Enterprise and beam you into the shuttle bay. Then we'll swing back and pick up Excelsior"  
>"Nice. Just one problem… Enterprise's sensors would have picked up the fire fight by now"<br>"Tell them… Tell Spock it was a training exercise, live fire half power on a new design. Excelsior will be launched in a few years, R&D is already looking at potential replacements for the old Constitution class… several classified designs are already on the board and being built at classified locations"  
>"So this could be one of them?"<br>"Indeed… a few years from now the first design will be officially brought into public eye as a failure this will be one of them"

With a nod to Kirk and his bridge crew he left the tiny bridge of the Defiant as Kirk looked at the first officer, he thought it was slightly ironic as this beautiful woman before him has yet to be born, yet as she stood before him, her tight civilian clothing revealing every curve on her body made him look her up and down like a starving man looking at a four course meal as she slowly sat in the command chair and elegantly brushed her long black hair away from her delicate features. From the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her and replied slowly.

"Don't try it Jim, I'm married"  
>"What? I'm doing nothing"<br>"Kirk your womanizing is legendary in Starfleet. I will not be another notch on your headboard"  
>"Can't blame a guy for looking Juliana"<br>"Yes I can. And it's Commander to you James"  
>"Sorry"<p>

With a slight smile and a nod he turned back too his console as the first officer blushed slightly and looked at the looming enemy vessel on screen.

"Continue fire on the main weapon systems... James"  
>"Aye... Sir"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek Civil War: Episode II  
>The Temporal Gateway<p>

Chapter: Seven

Location: Vicon System.  
>Starship: USS Excelsior NCC-2000 (Renegade Ship)<br>Stardate 2268.21

Phasers blasted around the large room as the small boarding party from the USS Defiant quickly moved around the ship, with expertly timed hand signals from the away mission leader the team split up into two groups, one would head down too engineering in an attempt to take over what ever piece of hidden technology they had that would return the ship too it's original time, the second team would head up to the bridge and attempt to capture the renegade Captain Sulu.

Blasts bounced off walls as the Excelsior crew attempted too hold their ground, with a smile Colonel Walker held his weapon at his chest as he took cover behind a bulkhead. Judging by the weapons blasts from the defending crew he knew that three of the crew where blocking the entrance to the bridge, all he needed was one mistake by the defending crew, checking the power level on his phaser he knew he had only five shots left, cursing too himself he slowly peered around the bulkhead and smiled too himself.

His own team where pinned down inside a door way ten feet behind him, he knew he had too move fast before more Excelsior crew arrived to tip the balance against them.

"Three crew, five shots. And god knows how many on the bridge… all right, I never wanted to live forever anyway"

He muttered too himself as he signalled too his team behind him, before speaking out loud too the defending renegade officers.

"Hold you're fire… I'm coming out slowly"

He threw his weapon too the floor before stepping out as the three phasers where aimed directly at him, in his mind he saw exactly how this was going too play out as he slowly walked towards them with his palms facing out and his arms out too his side.

"I'm un-armed, don't shoot okay"

With a cocky grin on his face the leader of the defending team stepped forward as Ryan slowly walked towards them, quickly the leader of the team was joined by the other two officers.

"My name is Colonel Ryan Walker, commanding officer of the Defiant"

The name was instantly recognised to the young officers as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"You Excellency, the commander of the Defiant and his team has surrendered too us"

The deep and unmistakable voice of Captain Sulu called out threw the small device.

"Excellent… Bring me Walker and kill his team… but first, have fun with him"

"Yes my Lord"

Smiling the three officers walked towards Walker and holstered their weapons as he spoke.

"How much do you weigh Ensign?"

"What?"

Quickly he grabbed the left arm of the young man, spun around and pulled down on his arm until a loud crack was heard, with a scream of pain he kicked hard on his right leg causing it too buckle below his knee and the bone too shatter before he spun around and punched him hard before throwing him hard into the bulkhead wall twice. A punch came from the second officer that was quickly deflect and his wrist snapped in a blood curdling snap, once more Ryan spun around and elbowed him in his chest as phaser fire came from his team hitting the last man, shocked one of his team walked towards Walker and spoke.

"What the hell was _THAT_?"

"Krav-Maga mixed with a Klingon martial arts, Johnny I got an idea"

The bridge crew on the Excelsior focused on the task at hand as Sulu yelled out his orders, all though the large and powerful ship outmatched Defiant on paper, landing shots on the tiny ship was few and far between as it weaved around and made quick devastating passes across the hull of the huge and powerful vessel. Each phaser and torpedo hit drained it's vital shields quickly, as consoles exploded on the bridge.

"Hard to port, keep that damned ship off the starboard side"

"Trying too sir, she's just too damned fast"

With a smile Sulu stood and walked towards the helm as he replied.

"Try harder, or I'll find someone who can. You can easily join Rand if you wish"

With a hiss the bridge doors opened as Colonel Ryan was escorted by three uniformed officers, with a large smile on his face Sulu turned and walked towards him.

"Ahh Colonel Walker Kirk's little protégé, It's been a long time"

With his hands bound behind his back Ryan looked at Sulu and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Not long enough moron, having trouble with the locals I see"

"Hardly, tough little ship. Ryan, this is very impressive, I thought I'd be home for dinner an hour ago"

"The way I see it, we've only just begun"

Laughing slightly Sulu swung his hand hard at his jaw, what happened next shocked him. Quickly Ryan stepped back and separated his hand from his binds, caught his fist and spun him around as he wrapped his arms around Sulu's throat in the sleeper hold and squeezed. In a vain attempt to escape Sulu fell to the deck hard while the rest of Walker's team drew phasers at the bridge crew.

"Too slow old man, but it was fun. _Listen up, you're all under arrest for treason. Put down your weapons and step away from your consoles_"

With a satisfied smile he activated the communicator in his collar and spoke clearly.

"Team one, this is team two… bridge is pacified, status?"

"We have the track and return module, I'm locking down the ship and anaesthetising the crew for the return voyage home"

"Nice work Simpson… casualties?"

"Barca suffered a broken wrist but that's it. T&R Module will be sent to Defiant for installation on the warp core, once we drop off our passenger we're clear to go home boss"

"Nice work kiddo… Walker out"

With a smile he stepped over the unconscious body of Captain Sulu as the helm officer quickly stood and grabbed his phaser, acting purely on instinct Ryan raised his left hand as a small dagger shot out of his wrist and hit the young man in his right knee, screaming he fell to the floor as Ryan turned around and spoke to the rest of the bridge crew.

"Anyone else wanna limp? No? okay… By order of Starfleet Command, I hereby assume command of this vessel, you communications babe, raise the Defiant"

With a phaser placed on her spine she tapped away at her console and accessed the communications to the still attacking little ship.

"Excelsior to Defiant, Colonel Walker speaking… Barrett, Excelsior is non-combatant"

The first officer of Defiant appeared on screen with a questioning look on her face as the unmistakable voice of James Kirk called out from off screen.

"Commander, it means they are no threat"

"Yes, I got that part Jimmy-boy. Casualties Ryan?"

"Broken wrist that's it… beam over a security detail to secure this ship, you should have the T&R module by now, once Excelsior is secured I want Sulu in our own holding cells…"

"Colonel we already have a… five star room awaiting him. Course is already awaiting our annoying passenger to disembark, by the way he is really pissing me off"

"He's harmless. Thanks Juliana, keep the porch lights on, I'll be home soon. Excelsior out"

With a smile Walker turned too his small team and nodded as Defiant security teams materialised on the bridge and took over the command centre of the huge enemy vessel.

"All right first order of business… get _That_ former Captain off the bridge… and this little helm boy as well… basic medical needs, patch him up that's it. As for the rest of the Excelsior crew, your all up for court-martial anyway. If you want us too put in a word with Command for you, you will assist us or you can join the rest of your crew in the cargo hold, and who knows… I may not open the bay doors just yet"

With a nod from several of the Excelsior bridge crew Ryan stepped towards the command chair and sat down with a satisfied grin on his face as he looked around at the bridge crew.

"All right, send out a signal to the remaining renegade fleet order them too report here right away… send 'Mission Complete' then inform Enterprise in a text message only, 'Keep your distance, Live weapons fire test against captured alien vessel. Assistance not required'"

"Right away Colonel"

The bridge doors opened as the leader of his first team arrived on the bridge too relieve him of command of the captured ship, as he stood and looked around before speaking.

"Some of the crew has decided too assist us on the return voyage home, keep your weapon on standby just in case. I'll be on the Defiant if needed"

"Aye sir"

In a darkened room in the bowels of the tiny prototype warship awaiting the inevitable as the door opened slowly and a dark shadow appeared in the light, slowly he looked up and smiled.

"So you have finally decided to honour yourself with my presence Mister Walker"

"Hardly… what was your mission here?"

"I was nostalgic about the old days…"

"Funny. You're facing some heavy charges back home Sulu, you will spend the rest of your life in prison… assuming the Klingons don't get too you first"

"I can imagine they are put out by what happened"

Slowly Ryan entered the room and walked around as the door closed behind him. The room was barely lit by the dim emergency lighting around the walls connecting to the roof as Sulu laughed slightly.

"You know Mister Walker, I have great plans for you… this is not over yet"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ohh you are the one with all the answers Colonel, figure it out. Let's just say we've returned to the beginning of it all. Back in the twentieth century there was a series of movies called 'Back to the Future' in this series they kept travelling back in time too one pivotal point in history… as I said… figure it out… in the future, you will be at my side"

With anger swelling in him he grabbed his arm, picked him and threw him against the wall as he spoke harshly.

"I will never join you. You know the ironic think about this whole situation, I used to be honoured to consider you a friend. Now I regret not killing you when I had the chance as you did with your old crew, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty and McCoy"

"They simply got in my way"

His anger reached boiling point as he punched him hard in his face, Sulu fell to the floor laughing as Ryan picked him up and pinned him to the wall again as he continued to question him.

After one hour of interrogation he walked out of the secured cell with the sense that he had gotten no where with Sulu, but a broken knuckle on his left hand, as he walked threw his ship he stopped suddenly as the door to his first officer's quarters opened, with a sigh and half laugh he looked as Kirk left her quarters with a wink too Ryan as he pulled on his uniform tunic.

"I don't wanna know Jim… It's time we got you back too your own ship"

"All righty then"

Five minutes later Ryan and Kirk stood in the transporter bay as Ryan relieved the transporter operator.

"We're cloaked near Enterprise… co-ordinates are set for your own quarters Jim not my first officer's"

"What can I say kid, I grow on people"

"So I see… Jim it's been, fun. You know I never thought I'd see you like this again. Your whole life ahead of you, I'm glad I got the chance"

"So am I, Kid this ship is amazing. You've got a great crew… take care of them. It's been an honour"

They both shook hands as Kirk stepped on the transporter platform and Ryan walked towards the console, with a smile he looked at him and saluted before he began to work to the console.

"Ohh Jim, one thing. Carol has an interesting story to tell you"

Before Kirk could respond the transporter activated and he disappeared in a haze of energy and materialised in his quarters on board Enterprise.

After beaming his adopted father back aboard his ship Ryan made his way to the bridge as Defiant pulled along side the captured enemy ships, looking around the bridge his stopped on his first officer who was sat at the helm quietly working the controls.

"Barrett, set course for home. Engineering, activate the T&R module, weapons stations, standby on aft torpedoes. Once threw the temporal gateway I want it destroyed"

Location: Deep Space  
>Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054<br>Stardate 2293.283  
>(Present Day)<p>

A large electrical discharge rippled around the gateway until it met it's self and exploded into a vast vortex reminiscent of a wormhole as Defiant exited the gateway followed by Excelsior in tow and the two support vessels close behind them, instantly weapons fire slammed into the unprotected hull of the vessel as on the screen ten enemy vessels fired on the vessel.

"What the hell, drop the tractor beam, shields up"

"Shields are not responding, Colonel… weapons are off line"

Ryan looked up at the screen and around the bridge as consoles exploded in a haze of sparks and smoke.

"Damn it, so close… beam our crew off the Excelsior, At least we got Sulu… set course for friendly space, maximum warp!"

With the boarding party safely onboard Defiant the tiny ship raised her cloak and warped away at high speed, it didn't take long before some disturbing news reached the bridge.

"Security to bridge, we got a major problem"

"What another?"

"Sulu is gone sir"

Ryan quickly jumped too his feet as he yelled his response, everyone on the bridge looked on in shock at what was said next.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone. I ordered force fields around that damned room… how could he beam out?"

"Sir you don't understand, he didn't beam out… one minute he was their, the next he was gone… he just evaporated"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

Two weeks later Defiant entered Earth orbit, with her repairs completed too all systems she slipped in Standard orbit after receiving orders from control, Walker and Barrett beamed down too Starfleet Command, slowly they walked threw the corridors of the large complex towards the Fleet Admiral's office.

The large doors opened and slowly they entered, still trying too figure out what had happened in the last two weeks they finally reached the Admiral's desk as Ryan spoke first.

"The Gateway is destroyed, unfortunately we couldn't complete the rest of the mission sir"

The large leather chair was turned too the window as the unmistakable greying hair of the admiral could be seen over the top, slowly a voice called out.

"Well, at least that's done"

Ryan looked at his first officer from the corner of his eye as the chair turned and the Admiral faced them both, shock over took them as they looked on at the Admiral in the large brown leather seat.

"Nice work kid"

"Thanks… Dad?"

Ryan and Barrett's jaws almost hit the floor as the man sat at the Fleet Admiral's desk was not James T. Kirk, but Jon Walker, Ryan's own father who had supposed to have died thirty years ago.

"The President will be happy too hear that… now we can finally begin to bring piece to the galaxy"

Ryan's eyes quickly scanned the room and froze on one Holographic image of his father standing with the President, President Hikaru Sulu.

In his mind he yelled out so loud he could swear Barrett could hear him.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek Civil War: Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Eight

Location: Sol System.  
>Planet: Earth<br>Stardate 2293.283  
>(Present Day)<p>

_Captain's Personal Log: Delayed Recording.  
><em>_Recorded under security lockout…_

_After returning too our own time myself and the crew of the Defiant are faced with a terrible truth, the Federation we left no longer exists in it's place a dark and twisted version if it's self now rules both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants with an iron fist, yet as in our timeline the Klingon Empire has been destroyed and the Romulans have allied them selves with the Rogue element the now controls Starfleet and the Federation.  
><em>_With my father as Fleet Admiral of Starfleet and the war criminal Hikaru Sulu as Federation President, we could not have been prepared for what we where about to encounter._

Fleet Admiral Walker stepped around the table and embraced hisson as he spoke.

"You've done well Captain, I assume you destroyed the Time-Gate?"

"Umm… yes, at first we had a little trouble with weapons, once… umm… repaired we slipped back and destroyed it... dad"

The Admiral gave his son a curious look as he walked around them both slowly, quickly the Admiral turned and slapped him around the back of his head hard as Ryan clenched his fists, with a side look too his first officer she shook her head slightly as he released his fists as his father replied.

"Well, perhaps next time you'll finish the damned job given you… I must say I'm disappointed at you both, you two are supposed to be my go-to guys. Carry on like this… I'll have to replace you both with Romulans… I know the president will be most disappointed you did not get his ship back"

Threw gritted teeth Ryan spoke as he stepped forward.

"Touch me again like that, I'll rip your damned hands off at the wrists… _ADMIRAL! _And to tell you the truth, I don't care about the so called President. How about the next time you get off your ever growing ass and do the damned job yourself"

"You are addressing a superior officer… _CAPTAIN!_ stow the attitude"

Ryan stepped toe to toe with the Admiral and spoke harshly.

"No, just a higher ranking one"

"You are out of line Captain… Effective immediately you are relieved of your command, Barrett… Take command… Escort Ensign Walker out of my sight"

Barrett looked at Ryan and back at the Admiral in shock as Ryan's fists began to clench once more, after six months of working with the highly trained and experienced officer she knew the look in his eyes. Quickly she stepped between them and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"Ryan, he's not worth it… Lets go…"

Ryan's eyes focused on the Admiral as he stepped back and flashed a look too his first officer.

"Alright Barrett, lets leave this… person too his work"

Ryan turned to leave as a voice called out from behind him.

"We'll finish this some other time… Get out of my sight, or I'll have you both arrested"

Swiftly Ryan turned on his heals and landed a powerful punch on his father's face sending him crashing too the floor, with a satisfied look at the Admiral bleeding from the nose he replied quickly.

"Now it's finished… _Admiral!_"

Wiping the blood from his nose he looked up and laughed.

"That's it… You're threw, You are under arrest for assaulting a superior officer… and as for your wife and daughter, you'll never see them again"

"Screw you!"

Satisfied at attack against his own father he straightened up and slowly left his office and made their way silently down the long hall out of the building, quickly Ryan stopped his first officer and said the one thing that was on both their minds.

"Barrett, I think we messed up"

"No shit! What the hell is going on? Where's Kirk?"

"I wish I knew… Get back to Defiant now, no one leaves that ship with out my say so… clear?"

"Crystal… I think we know what happened too _Captain _Sulu…"

"Yeah, I messed up the timeline… I'll look for Kirk, you keep everyone on that ship"

"How do you know where to find him?"

"He'll find me, trust me on that one. GO NOW!"

With a slight nod she activated the hidden communicator in her collar and spoke into it before seconds later disappearing in a haze of transporter energy, while Ryan walked threw the barely unrecognisably quiet city streets of San Francisco.

After three hours as walking he began to notice a hooded figure following him for the last three city blocks, as he stopped to look in a window he saw in the reflection the hooded figure was walking closer too him. With a slight smile he turned and walked down the next street and quickly ducking into an open door as the hooded figure walked past him, with his reflexes in overdrive he reached out and grabbed the hooded figure and pulled it into the doorway before putting his finger too his lips as he slowly closed the door while four armed Starfleet security officers past.

With a smile he whispered.

"I wandered how long it would take you too find me"

Quickly he pulled the hood off the figure and froze as he saw the face of the man stood in front of him, with shock he spoke.

"Mister Scott?"

"Aye… Ohh you where expecting Kirk?"

"Well yeah, the signal was meant for him, where is he?"

Slowly the old engineers face dropped as he spoke.

"We should be moving, those officers will'ne take long too realise what yee did"

"Of course… It's good too see you again old friend"

"I wish I could say the same, it's no safe for you to be out here. A lot of people want yee dead"

"One more now"

"Not here, there is some one you need to talk too first"

Quickly the old former Chief Engineer lead him threw the back streets to an awaiting tiny shuttlecraft stolen earlier for this extraction, as they turned the last corner into a back alley they saw three Starfleet security guards inspecting the craft.

"Looks like we have some guests… I'll handle it"

"Nope… I'll do it… give me your jacket"

With a slight smile Scotty took off his jacket, he was a pail shadow of the man he once knew and respected, slim almost too the point of starving as if the weight of the world had been placed down on his shoulders. What horror had happened in his past that give this man, who had a lust for life and all the fun involved to turn him into an echo of the man he who died a year ago, in his own timeline during the cowardly attack on Enterprise NCC-1701-A by his former friend Sulu.

Quickly he pulled on the long jacket and pulled the hood over his head and walked towards the guards, as a young Romulan officer turned towards him, the shock of seeing a Romulan in a Starfleet uniform was evident in his eyes as he walked towards the three security officers.

"Good evening Gentlemen, please step aside that vehicle is private property"

Slowly the Romulan spoke with a clear tone.

"This vehicle has been reported stolen. Place your hands in front of you, you are under arrest"

"No… leave now"

The three officers in unison moved towards him and pulled out their side sticks ready as he stepped closer to them. From the end of the alleyway Scotty watched with interest as Ryan leapt forwards and grabbed the Romulan by his left arm and threw him into a wall as he spun quickly and attacked the second guard with furious speed. His left hand connected with the jaw of the shocked guard as he spun quickly and followed threw with his right elbow and whipped his leg around high in a powerful kick sending him crashing to the floor.

By this time the Romulan had regained his composure and ran towards him with his side stick high for an attack, swiftly Ryan pulled his jacket off and rolled it up as the Romulan closed the distance and swung his the stick with all his strength. He rapped the jacket around his arm and twisted until he heard a snap, screaming in pain he dropped the stick, Ryan placed his foot under the stick and flipped it. Almost in slow motion he reached out his hand and grabbed it then slammed it into the side of his face, what happened next was almost as if he was telepathic he spun on his heal and whipped his leg around sending the last guard to the ground hard.

Hearing footsteps running away he launched the stick in the air and watched as it connected on the back of the head of the second guard as he ran away, a bone crunching snap filled the alleyway as he fell to the floor, while Ryan straightened himself and spoke out loud.

"All clear!"

Scotty emerged from the far side of the alley way and walked towards him, stepping over the security guards he looked in shock at him.

"No shit… am i you're only friend?"

"Funny, where are we going?"

"I'll tell ye on the way, we should leave before they wake up…"

"Yeah they're gonna be pissed"

Quickly they climbed into the shuttle as Scotty sat in the pilot's seat and powered up the vessel and climbed into the night sky and broke the atmosphere of the planet on a course for the far side of the Earth's only natural satellite, Luna colony, on the journey Scotty told him what had happened since the Vicon System mission over 30 years ago.

"… And we found Kirk in his quarters, he never told anyone what happened only a smile on his face. Six months later Enterprise was ordered to a planet that had been granted membership in the Federation… Starfleet wanted to make noise in this system so they sent us. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Uhura as translator went down the planet via shuttlecraft, however on the way down the shuttle experienced problems and broke up in the atmosphere, all crew dead…"

"Oh my god!"

"Aye, I was blamed for the accident and death of four Starfleet officers. I spent ten years in a Federation Penal colony for something I didne do. As the next ranking officer… Your… Father was promoted to Commander and given temporary command of Enterprise with Sulu promoted to Lieutenant Commander and first officer. From what I was told, Enterprise completed her five year mission and returned to space-dock for a huge overhaul and redesign. She was quickly launched with your father as official Captain and Sulu as Commander and XO, she completed yet another five year mission and your dad became Rear Admiral, Sulu was Promoted to Captain and given an new Enterprise, the 'A' Model, an Excelsior class vessel. Ryan this thing was huge… Bigger then a standard class and armed too the teeth"

Ryan digested everything he was being told, a horror story that made his own timeline seem like a party.

"Sulu eventually retired from Starfleet and took up political office, with his legend firmly established it wasn't long before he took up the office of the president. His first term passed swiftly and with out incident, but should have seen what he was doing. With your father climbing the ranks quickly, they where able to put trusted people in key positions around the Federation. When elected for a second term all hell broke loose"

"What do you mean?"

"A small mining planet near Klingon space withdrew from the Federation… Enraged Sulu sent fifteen starships to 'change their minds' They bombarded the planet from orbit, they destroyed the surface. That was the catalyst, the Federation broke apart and Civil war began, with more ships and systems on his side Sulu swiftly invaded Romulus and assimilated the Romulans into the Federation as a strike force, now out numbered by thirty to one… we've been in hiding and attacking where ever and when ever we can"

Shocked, Ryan gazed out of the window as he ran threw the story quickly.

"One thing still puzzles me, how did you know to find me?"

"Six years ago I found an old data chip with a recording from Jim Kirk explaining everything… I guess it was his last recording before he was killed by Sulu and your father"

"I see… looks like things went from bad to worse, this is all my fault Scotty. But with the Gateway destroyed… I can't fix it"

"Laddi, Trust me… there is always a possibility"

Swiftly the tiny shuttle craft almost a mirror of the shuttles used on Defiant pulled into a small crater on the far side of the moon and docked aboard a small and battered Klingon ship that cloaked quickly before it could be detected.

Lead into a large hall by three huge Klingons, Ryan and Scotty where ordered to stop as a booming voice echoed in the halls in Klingon.

"I see you have brought us a little gift Mister Scott"

Fluent in many alien languages Ryan quickly replied.

"I am a gift too no one… I am here of my own free will"

"After all this time Scotty you finally came threw, the man responsible for the slaughter of thousands on the mining planet Nu'Tua"

The large Klingon stepped into the light as Ryan smiled slightly.

"General Kor… It's been awhile"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more then you think. Kor, son of Rynar, the last son of the House of Kor and descendant of the Klingon Imperial Family, perhaps the most influential warriors and respected military leaders of the Klingon Empire. Kor was descended from Klingons affected with the augment virus created in 2154, a product of 22nd century Klingon genetic engineering. Cosmetically to be indistinguishable from an average Klingon… and has a passion for the females of a particular blood enemy of the Klingon Empire it's self. Do I need to mention that hot little scientist you found aboard…"

Quickly Kor cut him off and spoke with a human accent.

"Enough, how do you know this?"

"We've me before… actually in my timeline we're considered brothers…"

Laughing filled the room as Ryan reached into his jacket and pulled out a small dagger of Klingon design and slid it across the floor to Kor, his eyes widened as he picked up the blade and looked at the inscribed symbols on the hilt.

"How did you get this?"

"You gave it me… actually you gave out two, one to me and one too Kirk, for helping save the Empire six months ago… you called us brothers"

A voice called out from the rear of the darkened room, a young female voice that made Ryan stop in his tracks and his eyes open wide as the young human woman walked into the light.

"Proof can be faked"

"Oh my god… Mia?"

A sound of Klingon disrupters being charged rang threw the room as she walked towards him and slapped him hard across his face.

"_BASTARD! _Kill him, slowly"

"Mia wait!"

"I do not know you… but I know of you. You destroyed my world and everyone I knew Captain Walker"

Scotty stepped in front of Kor as he moved forward with a smile on his face.

"Ma'am he is not what you think… Remember what I told ye about Kirk's last message… This is him"

"I don't care"

Ryan quickly stepped around Scotty and quickly ripped the dagger out of Kor's hand and threw it across the room as he moved towards the echo of the woman he loves.

"Mia Carpenter… Daughter of Jackson Carpenter, born on Earth 19 years ago… Your father bought the mining rights to planet Nu'Tua from the Vulcans some years ago. You moved their to take up mining, your father trained you to take his place as administrator. When you where six you had a large black horse called 'Lemon' because of a lemon shaped marking between it's eyes. But you couldn't say lemon… instead you called it 'Lenom' six years ago the horse died on your planet, and you buried it behind the Administrators office with a plaque on the wall. A message reads 'I have not cried as much as when you died, and I never will again'…"

Slowly she turned and looked at him as he stepped towards her, his eyes showing her his true feelings.

"… Your favourite colour is purple, your trained with weapons… your natural hair colour is black and you have a half moon shaped birthmark on your inner left thigh. I know you Mia… I know you very well"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke softly.

"What the hell are you?"

"A friend, you see where I come from, we're… we are together. I'm Colonel Ryan Walker, Adopted son of Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk, commander of the Defiant, second in command of Project Prometheus. Mia I have an interesting story to tell you… all of you, if you'll listen to me. This is all my fault, I need to fix it… I need your help"


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Nine

Location: Sol System. Klingon Starship

Stardate 2293.284

(Present Day)

The fantastic story they had been told resonated threw them all, of course it was similar to what they had in mind before the Defiant followed the Excelsior back, the mission of Excelsior was to locate Enterprise and kill both Hikaru Sulu and Jon Walker, however if this was all the fault of Ryan's tampering with the time line they all knew what must be done.

"So how do you intend on repairing this mistake?"

"Simple Mia, I take the Defiant to a planet known only as 'Gateway'"

Scotty's eyes rolled up into the top of his head as he knew exactly what Ryan was talking about, although the rest of the group did not.

"Walker, what the hell is Gateway?"

"Classified here too I see Scotty? In 2267 the Federation Starship Enterprise followed what appeared to be ripples in space and time, they followed the ripples to it's location. On a planet was a large device capable of sending a person or persons back to any point in time on any planet. The only problem is Mia, the planet is deep in enemy space"

She shook her head as she looked at him.

"I won't authorise that, we don't have enough ships for one thing. I think I know what planet you're talking about… do you realise that planet is heavily fortified, a massive research station is in orbit of that planet, no ship can get close enough to beam down before they intercept, I know, the Romulans once tried"

"I don't need one of your ships, Defiant is all I need"

With a nod he to her he tapped the communicator on his collar and spoke clearly.

"Ryan to Defiant, Report"

"Colonel, thank god, we got Starfleet Security beating down the doors to get aboard… I've had to make some excuse about the transporters off line"

"Juliana, Calm down… set course for the far side of the moon, I'll meet you there. I'm aboard a cloaked Klingon vessel"

"A What?"

"Barrett… has anyone left the Defiant?"

"We're down to fifteen crew, I got back just in time"

"Damn it"

Location: Sol System.

Stardate 2293.284

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2954

(Present Day)

With few of the Defiant crew still on board it was just a young crewmember at the helm as the orders came threw to depart, screams from the dock master ordered Defiant to hold position as Commander Barrett ignored the calls, swiftly the Defiant slipped around the moon and found the Klingon vessel.

"Got you Ryan, beaming you on-board"

"Thanks Barrett… Three to beam directly to the bridge"

"Ryan three?"

"My self and two of the resistance… you'll know them when you see them"

Slowly three forms materialised on the bridge as Barrett looked in shock.

"Ryan that's…"

"Yup!"

"And You're…"

"Yup! Guys take a seat, and don't touch anything. Order the Klingon ship to stay in formation and set course for the following coordinates"

The two resistance fighters sat behind the command chair as Barrett slipped back into the helm and Defiant made a fast warp out of the Sol System, it didn't take long before the two ships where quickly pursued by Federation Starships.

"Ryan, two ships on our tail, the Constitution and Arizona"

"Alright, raise the cloak… tap into the Arizona's sensors and relay sensor ghosts all over the system… they won't know what hit them"

Mia stood and walked towards him, shocked at what he had just said.

"Cloak?"

"A gift from some friends. Mia you need to start trusting me… I know it's difficult. But trust me, I'm not he person you think I am"

Four Hours Later…

Mia, Scotty, Barrett and Walker sat in the mess hall enjoying a cup of coffee and discussing the next move against the Federation as a call came threw over the intercom, following the directions of the bridge, Ryan activated the small veiwscreen on the rear wall. Slowly the Image of the Federation President appeared.

"Great, what does this asshole want now?"

Mia said quickly.

"_Attention please. A short time ago I signed a warrant for the arrest of Captain Ryan Walker and his crew… as four hours ago the crew are responsible for the theft of Federation property, assault on Starfleet personnel and disobeying direct orders from superior officers._

_This has come as a shock to all of us as Colonel Walker and his crew where once considered Heroes of the Federation… now it with a heavy heart I order their arrest. Considered armed and extremely dangerous any Federation personnel who encounter them or their ship should contact Starfleet command immediately. Do not, repeat do NOT approach and attempt to detain. For further information I hand you over to Fleet Admiral Jonathon Walker… Admiral?"_

Slamming his hands on the desk Ryan looked up and yelled 'viewer off' as the screen fell blank they looked at him awaiting his next move.

"Well, that's that I guess. Everyone knows about us now"

Slowly he tapped the communicator on his collar and spoke.

"Bridge, set course for Gateway… maximum…"

"Walker, that's Nuts… Every Starfleet vessel will now be looking for you… you had to go an punch the Admiral"

"Mia, had to do it, he pissed me off, besides… what the worst that can happen?"

Six Weeks Later…

_Personal Log, USS Defiant… No Stardate…_

_For about six weeks we've been in this timeline, the Federation is a bitter dark and twisted version of it's self lead by a mad man and a psychotic maniac hell bent on galactic domination. Since we liberated the Defiant from Earth orbit we've been put on the most wanted list. However the most troubling part is that the president has begun re-organising the Federation into some form of Empire with himself at the head… something I believed he wanted to do from day one._

_However I have allied the Defiant and it's crew with the growing separatist movement lead by former Enterprise Engineer Montgomery Scott, Klingon General Kor and a person friend of mine Mia Carpenter. With the help of the Separatist fleet we've enjoyed some success in moving Starfleet vessels to where we need them… all that follows next is a straight run threw heavily occupied enemy space to planet Gateway… What happens next is in the hands of the gods"_

After recording his log entry Ryan sat back on his bunk and relaxed, he knew the next morning would either bring them life or death, they could either reset the timeline or die trying. As he lay back on his bunk he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep as the door chimed, quickly he sat up and bumped his head on the vacant top bunk and swore out loud as he rubbed his head and called for who ever was out side to enter.

His cabin door slide open as his first officer stood in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"You've never asked before, you've always just barged in"

"This is different, I have a problem"

"As do we all… Come in, Coffee?"

Slowly she entered and sat on the bottom bunk next to him as she shook her head as he reached for the pot of coffee in the dispenser next to him, slowly he poured out himself a cup and took a sip as she spoke.

"I haven't felt so good in the last few days, so I popped into sickbay… Paul ran some tests"

"Juliana are you okay?"

"No… far from it. I'm pregnant"

Ryan almost choked on his coffee as he took a sip, shocked by what he had just been told he looked at her as she sat with her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do? My husband will know…"

"I assume it's not his… from your reaction I mean"

"No… You're going to laugh real hard when you hear this"

Nodding softly he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her too him as she spoke softly.

"Jim Kirk… Right?"

"Yeah… Ryan, you owe me, Right?"

"My life yes"

His mind ran back to the time she saved his life five months ago on an away mission… now it was time to collect the debt.

"Tell no one, please…"

"I give you my word. For what it's worth… Congratulations"

"Thanks. How are you holding up? With having her onboard I mean"

Slowly he placed his cup on the floor and looked into her eyes.

"Tough… real tough, you know she hates me, Kor wants to kill me. The only person around here talking to me is Scotty, aside from the crew I mean"

"I got the same feeling, you'd better watch your back around here… I hear that Kor has a dagger with your name on it…"

Slowly she stood and made her way towards the door.

"…literally. Thanks Ryan, have a good night"

"You too, don't worry… I'll keep it sealed…"

As she left his cabin he turned off the light and lay back in his bunk as he continued.

"… Pity you didn't"

Slowly Barrett walked back too her quarters, the ship seemed different bigger, quieter then what she was used too, with being down too a crew of just fifteen they could barely manage to operate the vessel safely, however the only good news was the old engineer Mister Scott had decided to stay onboard as ship's engineer, although most of his engineering knowledge was 30 years out of date, he was of major help in keeping the vessel operating safely.

As she turned the last corner she came face to face with the one person she was not expecting.

"Commander… I've been looking for you"

"Really? well you've found me"

"You don't like me do you Barrett?"

"I guess it would be fare too say I like the Mia the I know. You're just a pain in the ass"

"With no due respect… Barrett, I didn't ask to be here. But your… _Colonel Walker_ insisted that I stay"

Slowly Barrett stepped closer to the echo of Ryan's partner and laughed with disgust.

"You can leave at any time miss, as a matter of fact we'll pass by a class M planet soon… or I can push you out of an airlock, your choice. Listen to me, Walker has given everything to this cause. We left almost twenty crewmembers back on earth… they're probably dead by now. Walker knows that, yet he's still carrying on"

"I didn't know that. About the crew I mean"

"Do you want to know something even darker?"

"Why not"

"He also knows how to fix the timeline, but to do it… he'll have to do something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. listen, I've only been assigned to Defiant for six months, but I know him… he puts out a tough exterior, but inside he's as fragile as anyone… maybe more so. Talk too him Mia, you might like what he has too say"

Quickly Mia ran her fingers threw her short hair as she replied.

"I don't know Commander, I swore I would kill him if I ever got this close"

"He is not _THAT_ guy. you may not know this, but he loves you. I've just spoken too him… before I you. It's killing him that your on board and you won't even let him close with out your Klingon bodyguard. You know he's even started taking stimulants? he's exhausted, short tempered and loosing his mind, You're the only person alive he will listen too. Help me Mia, please"

Softly she nodded, yet in the back of her eyes was still the hatred for Walker, Barrett and this ship, the ship that destroyed her home world and her father.

Once more his sleep was broken by the sound of the door chime, he was almost at the point of punching who ever was on the other side of the door he sat up and laughed slightly as reached for the small hypo-spray on his side desk and injected himself with another dose of stimulants, rubbing his wrist he stood up and walked to the door.

A huge smile rang over his face as he stepped back to allow his visitor entrance to his cabin.

"Mia… glad you stopped by"

"We need to talk Colonel"

"Call me Ryan… you always do"

"No, Colonel is fine… Your first officer is a most persistent woman"

"So I've been told, I want to apologise for anything I have done in the past… Being the _'go to guy' _for Sulu and his fleet is bad enough, but having you hate me for something I did not do kills me Mia. You know I love you, always will. even if you can't even stand to be on the same ship as me… I love you"

Tears welled in her eyes as she stood and listened to the one of most hated men in the galaxy, slowly he reached out to brush her hair from her face as she jumped back and raised her hands.

"Don't touch me… I swear I'll kill you!"

"Mia please… hear me out. You know I can prove everything I say, give me a chance?"

Softly she nodded as she sat on the corner of his bunk while he sat in a chair facing her and began to tell her everything that had happened in the last six months upto the discovery that the timeline had been altered.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Ten

Location: Deep Space.

No Stardate.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2954

(Present Day)

Operating wit less then a skeleton crew aboard Ryan had finally gotten used to little sleep, however today was the day of the big push. All assets where in position to take on Starfleet at multiple locations, with all luck Starfleet will have no idea where they are heading or what the final target was.

With Mister Scott running the Engineering from Defiant's bridge, The Colonel sat back in his command chair as Juliana Barrett stepped onto the bridge and looked around, half expecting everyone to look at her, she sighed with quiet relief as she took the helm from the young woman operating the large console.

"All ships in position Ryan, getting a go confirmation from the fleet"

"Thanks Barrett… Alright listen up everyone, we're about to set off and engage the enemy fleet. I know the last two months have rough on everyone, all I can say is keep calm… and remember your training, our own time is waiting for us to fix it. Lets go to work. Walker out"

Closing the almost deserted ships intercom he looked around the bridge and nodded softly.

"Barrett, alert the fleet… set respective courses and engage. All Klingon ships are to engage their cloaks and proceed as planned. Then set course for Gateway… maximum warp"

"Aye sir, course already set, message sent"

From the corner of his eye he saw the bridge doors slide open forcing him to turn quickly, a soft smile peered over his face as Mia entered the bridge and looked around.

"Glad you could make it Mia. All ships have acknowledged, and we're ready to roll"

"Excellent. Walker this plan of yours had better work"

"Trust me"

"Of course"

Slowly he stood and offered her his command chair, graciously she accepted and sat down.

"The bridge looks bigger from here somehow"

"It's about to get a whole lot smaller, Scotty bring the cloak on-line"

"At your discretion boss"

"Do it!"

Like water dripping over the hull and pooling together the Defiant's cloak covered the tiny vessel as it disappeared with out a trace and warped towards it's target.

Location: Sol System

Starfleet Command,

Footsteps rang threw the corridors as the office doors swung open and in ran a Romulan officer.

"Admiral, we have a problem"

"I do not want to hear it Sub-Commander"

"We received word that a large enemy fleet had gathered, Sir the fleet had broken into large numbers of task forces and have begun attacking allied installations"

Swiftly he jumped too his feet and replied.

"WHAT? Why wasn't I informed?"

"I have no idea sir"

Anger swelling with in him he stepped around his desk and followed the Romulan out of his office and into a large tactical centre near by, as he looked up at the large centre screen the many battles where played out before him. His eyes darted around as Federation and Romulan ships where diverted from their patrol routes to assist the defending installations. Pushing an officer out of the way he stepped closer to the screen and yelled out loud.

"Location of the Defiant?"

"We are unable to find her Admiral…"

Once more his eyes rolled over the screen as he stopped at one planet and shook his head slightly.

"Magnify that planet"

"On screen sir… It's a dead world sir… however it does have a small research station in orbit"

Slowly he spoke too himself as he looked at the screen.

"Kid, I didn't give you enough credit… smart move…" Yelling out loud he continued. "What's the nearest ship to the system?"

"USS Achilles sir, A heavy destroyer… she's three hours away at maximum warp, however she's already been requested too assist…"

"John's ship, good. Divert the Achilles to the planet, with orders to shoot any ship on sight. He's going their"

"How do you know Admiral?"

Slowly walked towards his console and spoke out loud.

"Ever hear of the 'Guardian of Forever'? An alien device capable of transporting a man back in time to any point in history, discovered by Jim Kirk thirty years ago. Since then it's been under strict quarantine… get me the Achilles, patch it threw to the back room. I want to speak to it's CO privately"

Three Hours Later…

Silently, under cloak the Defiant slipped into a geosynchronous orbit above the Guardian's position, nerves of the crew where frayed as the looked down upon the barren landscape of a world that was host to one of the most mysterious artefacts ever discovered by the United Federation of Planets, with his palms sweating Ryan looked around at his crew and nodded.

"Alright, lets do this thing. Barrett, Scotty and myself will beam down to the surface, Lieutenant O'Neill, as ranking officer, your in charge of the ship. If you encounter any enemy ships, run like hell"

"SIR!"

"Those are my orders, follow them"

"Aye sir…"

With a sombre mood in the air the remaining bridge crew looked at Ryan as if it could be the last time, as the bridge doors slid open General Kor, the large Klingon who had stayed out of Ryan's way stepped in front of him and pushed a large blade into his hands.

"Take it… Brother, I will beam down with you"

"No… I'm going to need you on weapons Kor"

"Walker…"

"When I get back… We'll settle this"

"As you wish"

He was about to leave the bridge when he felt a soft hand slip into his, quickly he whipped his head around and saw Mia stood at his side.

"Let me go with you"

"No… if I fail, or we're killed… Defiant is yours. She's a good ship Mia, take care of her. Use the crew, their experiences and training will serve you in your cause… O'Neill, she's your boss now"

"Aye sir!"

Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him softly before replying.

"I was wrong about you Ryan, we all where. I'm sorry"

A wave of energy rushed threw him as he nodded softly, and left the bridge as a single tear welled in her eyes.

The small team materialised on the surface of the ruins of a large ancient city as Scotty pointed the way, slowly they made their way towards the large ancient relic. As the wind howled threw the ruins Ryan took a deep breath and stepped towards the Guardian as a voice called out from behind them.

"You've lead us on quiet a chase Ryan…"

Quickly they all spun around to see a single man in a Starfleet uniform stood facing them with a phaser rifle in hand pointing at the ground.

"I do what I can…"

"I must admit, we're all impressed by this"

Slowly he stepped forward as Ryan closed the gap between them, shock rippled over his face as he looked into the eyes of the man stood before him. Slowly the man flipped open his communicator and spoke softly.

"Achilles, status?"

"We've found Defiant as directed by command… Awaiting instructions"

"Destroy her"

"NO!" Ryan yelled.

Quickly Ryan activated the communicator on his collar and yelled.

"Defiant, get the hell out of their NOW!"

"Working on it… Drop the cloak, arm…"

Explosions and screams rippled threw the communicator and then silence, anger swelled in him as he stepped forward, and the officer raised his weapon at Ryan and his team.

"Well, it looks like you've done well Mister Scott… Nice to see you again. Everything went as planned I see"

Ryan's head whipped around as he looked at the engineer, who was stood with a look of shock on his face.

"You lead them right too us as we asked you"

"What the hell are yee jabbering about?"

"Ohh that's right, you wouldn't remember… the memory alterations…"

Ryan stepped towards Scotty and grabbed him by his throat.

"YOU!"

Gasping for breath he tried to reply.

"I did nothing… I swear"

The Starfleet officer stepped closer and pulled his hands free of Scotty and smiled slightly.

"Ohh come now Mister Scott, it was all your idea. Anything for a full pardon you said"

"You lying sack of manure… Ryan I didne do anything, I swear"

Smiling the Starfleet officer walked towards Barrett and smiled.

"Well, what do we have here? Commander Barrett I believe, I know we've never met… but your beauty proceeds you, are you married?"

"Screw you!"

"Ohh that's no way for a lady to talk. I like her Ryan, are you two… you know?"

Making sexual gestures with his hands he turned back to Ryan and whispered as he walked past him.

"I would… Well, I should introduce myself to the lady. Captain Jonathon Walker, very much at your service my dear… and a service if you need one"

Disbelief overcame Ryan as he looked at the man circling the three of them.

"You my brother? That's impossible"

"Don't insult my intelligence Ryan, ohh that's right. Dad told me everything about your little walk in the past. Well a little history lesson then, I was born after Enterprise returned home from her first mission"

"How did you…?"

"How did I know? Come, come, come now brother… you got sloppy, you left some of your crew behind on Earth. Ohh they told us everything, eventually except for your Klingon pet that is. I believe the Romulans had some fun with him… His head decorates the Romulan commander's office"

Anger swelled in Ryan as he stepped forward and John raised his weapon at his brother's chest.

"Well, enough fun and games… You're under arrest for treason, assault and generally pissing off myself and dad…"

Quickly Ryan grabbed the muzzle of the phaser rifle and pushed it too the skies as John pulled the trigger in shock. A beam of phased energy rocketed skyward and evaporated as it reached it's maximum output, with the two officers struggling against each other the beam whipped around the sky as Ryan yelled out.

"Scotty, activate the device, if you set me up I'll you"

"On it. Guardian, show me the history of planet Vicon III"

The aperture filled with images of the planet's history as the two officers struggled against each other, until John raised his left knee and connected hard with his brother's chest, quickly his grip was lost as he grasped for air while in the back ground the history was played out. John stepped back and raised his weapon at Ryan and laughed slightly.

"I was warned about you Ryan… They said you where fast… I guess not fast enough old man"

With a nod from Scotty to ensure they where getting closer to the point in history they needed Ryan broke into a full sprint at his brother and pushed him into the energy vortex displaying history of the selected planet, and quickly disappeared into the past.

Hitting the ground hard they both looked around as a smile came over Ryan's face while John stood in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"Welcome to the past…"

Quickly Ryan grabbed the rifle and aimed at his brother.

"Glad you could make it… you know the sad thing is, I always wanted a real brother… now I got one… I don't"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes… I would"

Quickly he slide the power level down to stun and fired before breaking into a full sprint up the hillside towards the Enterprise away team. As he reached his selected vantage point it was literally a blast from his close past as he saw the crash site he had used months ago. Looking threw the scope of the weapon he sighed with deep regret as he saw himself with Kirk in tow running up the hill towards the Romulan sniper.

For what seemed like hours he waited for his counterpart and Kirk to take out the Romulan and then eventually beam upto the Defiant, then slowly he raised the level on his own weapon and turned it on his younger father. Tapping away at the controls on the weapon he altered the beam before he spoke too himself.

"Forgive me dad… but it's better then the future you created"

He wanted to close his eyes… it was all he had to do, but he needed to do this, had he missed the Enterprise's would have known his position instantly. Slowly and methodically with all his training he took aim and pulled the trigger while tears rolled down from eyes as in slow motion he saw the beam reach out and blast his father threw his heart.

He quickly scuffled away behind the hill as he buried his face into the sand and screamed with pain, anger and all the hatred he had for what he had just done to himself, it surely was something he would never forget or forgive himself for, he had shot his own brother and killed his father before his brother was even conceived.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek Civil War:

Episode II

The Temporal Gateway

Chapter: Eleven

Location: Planet Gateway.

No Stardate.

(Present Day)

Nervously Scotty and Barrett watched as Ryan and John disappeared threw the portal, with a sombre nod Scotty looked at Barrett and smiled slightly as he spoke softly.

"This is what happened last time"

"He was telling you truth Scotty, if you set us up… He'll kill you"

"I swear…"

An image began too appear in the vortex as Ryan was thrown out of the Guardian at force and landed hard on the ground then slid in the sand beneath them. Shocked his two companions rushed too him as the guardian spoke.

"_TIME HAS RESUMED IT'S ORIGINAL SHAPE… MANY SUCH JOURNEYS ARE POSSIBLE, LET ME BE YOUR GATEWAY_"

As he stumbled too his feet Ryan turned to the Guardian and yelled.

"Shut up!"

With Scotty's arm under his he was pulled to his feet as Ryan reached out his hand and grabbed him.

"Now, your turn. DID YOU BETRAY US?"

"I swear no!"

Shocked Barrett looked at Ryan and replied.

"I'm getting a signal from Defiant"

With a smile Ryan tapped his communicator and spoke.

"Defiant, O'Neill 'you there?"

"This is Major Simpson… Why are you asking for O'Neill?"

"Never mind… Prepare to beam three aboard…"

Quickly he fired a look at Scotty and spoke into his communicator.

"Belay that, stand by Ryan out. Scotty you can't come with us… or leave this place"

"What'yee talkin' about?"

Recognition echoed in Barrett's face as Ryan replied.

"Scotty. Captain Montgomery Scott was killed a year ago in an attack by Excelsior…"

"I'm dead here?"

"You're a paradox… this planet seems to exist in some form of temporal flux… but there are options available too us"

He paced around for a moment before he looked at the guardian and nodded softly. Slowly he shook hands with Ryan and pulled Barrett in for a passionate kiss before turning back to Ryan and winking.

" I've been wanting to do that for awhile now"

With her cheeks flushed she shook his hand and stepped back as Scotty turned to the guardian and spoke.

"Guardian, show me the history of Earth"

With a quick smile he turned back too Ryan and Barrett and spoke softly.

"I'll get a message too you, somehow. Thank you… and tell Kirk he owes me one"

The two Defiant officers became enveloped in a transporter beam as Scotty jumped into the guardian and disappeared into the past.

Location: Sol System, Earth Orbit

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate 2293.283

(Present Day)

Two weeks later…

Defiant entered Earth orbit, with her repairs completed too all systems she slipped in Standard orbit after receiving orders from control, Walker and Barrett beamed down too Starfleet Command, slowly they walked threw the corridors of the large complex towards the Fleet Admiral's office.

The large doors opened and slowly they entered, finally reached the Admiral's desk as Ryan whispered Barrett.

"Round two"

After being in communication with Command almost the instant they beamed back to the Defiant, they knew the timeline had been reset, Kirk was still in command and a new President had been elected, yet to the annoyance of Ryan, Kirk wanted to keep it a surprise.

"I've read your report kid… this has gotta be one for the record books. How are you?"

"Pissed off Jim… Real pissed off"

"It couldn't have been easy"

"Fu…Damned difficult, so who is this new President you couldn't tell me about?"

"All in good time kid. All in good time. Some one wants too see you first"

Kirk pointed behind him as a door swung open and Mia ran in at full speed and jumped on him, almost knocking him off balance he finally wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Does she know?"

"Hey… none of the third person. Jim told me everything… I got a welcome home gift for you, but you'll have to unwrap me in your office"

With a smile she lead him out of the door, as they closed behind them he stopped and put his fingers over her lips as he whispered.

"Wait for it"

"What are we waiting for"

"Trust me… this will be funny"

Muffled voices came from the office as Kirk and Barrett began talking, moments later a loud, shocked voice rang from the room as Kirk called out.

"_YOU'RE_ _WHAT?_"

Ryan began too laugh as Mia looked at him with many questions in her eyes, winking he picked her up and spoke.

"I'll tell you later"

Hours Later…

Kirk entered the office assigned to Colonel Ryan Walker and looked around, a large sofa bed was pulled out with Mia sleeping soundly between the covers, while trying too move his gaze from her naked form he heard a voice from the balcony.

"We're going to have a problem if you don't stop looking Jim"

Quickly turning too Ryan he apologised and walked out onto the balcony as Ryan passed him a glass of Scotch whiskey and a cigar, slumping in the chair too Ryan's left Kirk spoke first.

"Barrett?"

"Yep, gotta be the longest pregnancy in human history… over thirty between conception and birth"

"Don't remind me"

"I warned you"

"Yep, you did… I read your other report kid. I'm sorry for what you had to do, are you okay?"

"I'll live, it's better then the alternative. Trust me I saw it"

"No doubt… What happened too…"

A beeping came from the computer in the office that broke his sentence, slowly they walked towards it as it continued.

"_Voice recognition confirmed. Kirk. Fleet Admiral James T. Walker, Colonel Ryan. Playing message_"

Shock rang over both their faces as the ghostly image of a much older Scotty appeared on screen.

"_Hello old friends, Ryan I told you I'd get a message too you, here it is. After leaving you and your gorgeous First Officer on Gateway I ended up in 2146. Imagine my surprise? History was being played out before my eyes. Well I got a job designing warp engines for civilian contractors until my work got noticed by a young Starfleet. I was hired to help design a new engine for a new class of ship, little did I know that ship would be called Enterprise. You got it Jim, the NX-01, to me it was like coming home… I was their at it's launch, I even worked on the NX-02 and a few other ships before I was forced into retirement. I finally got a chance to record this message, well this is my last report to the Starfleet I once knew… Jim Kirk, it's been an honour serving under you and knowing you… Ohh you never guess who I know… your great grandfather… He even looks like you and acts like you. Ryan, thank you for the second chance, John was wrong… I never betrayed you. I hope your history has been repaired and you've finally got what you want. Give Mia more then a kiss for me, I tried but it never worked. Well I gotta go. Former Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott… Saying good bye_"

The screen went blank as they both stood and looked at each other in shock, slowly Kirk's eyes fell back on the bed and the naked form of Mia as Ryan's hands turned him back towards the balcony and laughed slightly.

"You see what your over active libido has gotten you?"

"Today is the firs time I've met her, you can't blame me for looking"

"Yes I can… By the way who is this President you've been hiding from me?"

Quietly they moved onto the balcony as Kirk told Ryan who had been voted in, shock over came him as he sighed slightly and yelled.

"_WHAT?_"

With a look in his eyes Kirk sat in his chair and rubbed his leg as he spoke.

"Close enough, right kid?"

Story by:

GW Ryan

Final Chapter:

Star Trek:

Civil War - Resolution

Coming soon.


End file.
